The Insider
by abioladamilola
Summary: Now imagine a show with all the Robins and all of them are tenny weeny babies or sorts running around and causing havoc and some mystery person is watching their every move and reporting it. Special bonus: An Alvin and the Chipmunks style of show with bits of Gossip Girl and the real housewives. Yup expect some catfights
1. Main Players

**I decided to rewrite this. Why? Because I felt the original was not that great and also new ideas keep popping up. Some chapters would get deleted as they may not mesh well with the story. The Chipmunk elements would remain tho though unlike the original, they are now teenagers in this xD. Yup, they are still cute in some parts but for the most part they are all a bunch of little brats. The Terra Girls would be introduced earlier in this fic.**

 **MAIN CAST**

 **THE BIG FOUR LABELS (THE WAR WAS ONLY WITH TWO BIG LABELS BUT NOW A THIRD ONE JOINS THE FRAY ONLY THE THIRD ONE IS MORE FRIENDLIER WITH THE BIGGER ONE. A FOURTH ONE EMERGES TOO.)**

 **ARKHAM ENTERTAINMENT (Owned by Bruce Wayne. The biggest label of the bunch. I modelled it after SM entertainment for all ya KPop buffs xD)**

 **The Robins (the most famous boyband on Earth and main protagonists. They are the Chipmunks in this case)**

 **Richard John 'Dick' Grayson-Wayne or simply put Richard John 'Dick' Wayne because he prefers writing his name this way**

 **Jason Peter Wayne formerly Jason Peter Todd**

 **Terry Mcginnis Wayne or simply Terry Wayne**

 **Timothy Jackson Wayne formerly known as Timothy Jackson Drake and is simply called Tim or Timmy by everyone**

 **Damian Wayne formerly** **Ibn al Xu'ffasch Al-Ghul**

 **The Titans (Their label mates)**

 **Wally West**

 **Kaldur**

 **Conner Kent**

 **Colin Wilkies**

 **Jaimie Reyees**

 **Bart Allen**

 **Jon Kent**

 **Solo Artistes:**

 **Erik or Midnighter as his stagename would be**

 **Denise Richards (Dick's baby mama)**

 **Kelly Thompson aka Knockout**

 **Billy Baston**

 **Booster Gold**

 **Birds of Prey (Female Leads and Chipettes)**

 **Kori Anders (Dick's other baby mama. Yes he has two chicks to himself)**

 **Komi Anders**

 **Donna Troy**

 **Lara Kent**

 **Kara Kent (joins later)**

 **Terra Girls (Their other label mates)**

 **Cassandra Cain**

 **Stephanie Brown**

 **Maya Ducard**

 **Rocket**

 **Mari Anders**

 **Helena Bertinelli (joins later)**

 **Kathy Kane (Joins later)**

 **Gotham Sirens (the original Barbies who switched to Team Arkham)**

 **Barbara Gordon**

 **Harley Quinnzel**

 **Jezebel Jat**

 **Katana**

 **Vicki Vale**

 **QUEEN ENTERTAINMENT (Owned by Oliver Queen. They are the evillous version of YG entertainment xD)**

 **The Outlaws (main antagonists and rivals to the Titans)**

 **Roy Harper**

 **Garfield Logan**

 **Victor Stone**

 **Zachary Zatara**

 **Amon Tomaz**

 **The Barbies (Rivals to the Birds of Prey)**

 **Chelsea (leader)**

 **Kelsey**

 **Miranda**

 **Kiki**

 **Elena**

 **Rania**

 **Solo Artiste:**

 **Black Adam**

 **Carla**

 **LUTHOR ENTERTAINMENT (Owned by Lex Luthor and is the JYP of the bunch)**

 **Rowdyruff Boys**

 **Madox Luthor (The biggest artiste from this label )**

 **Abel Tarrant**

 **Derek Powers**

 **David Clinton**

 **Jasper**

 **G4**

 **Helen Alexandros**

 **Melanie Walker**

 **Barda**

 **Lolita**

 **The Outsiders**

 **Mary Turner**

 **Calvin Rose**

 **June Moone**

 **Eve Eden**

 **Danton Black**

 **Christopher Weiss**

 **Solo artistes:**

 **Marcia Monroe**

 **Static Shock**

 **EMPIRE RECORDS (A combo of Cube and FNC. Owned by Brooks Mallory)**

 **Secret Six**

 **William Mallory aka Wrath**

 **Andy Mallory aka Scorn**

 **Isaac Bowin aka Fiddler**

 **Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot**

 **Thomas Blake**

 **William Cobb**

 **Lady Marmalade**

 **Cheshire**

 **Jinx**

 **Abracadabra**

 **Sonia**

 **Lilith**

 **Solo Artistes**

 **Charity**

 **Richie Rick**

 **Writing is not easy. I write based on the ideas that pop into my head and then suddenly new ideas come along. *Sighs dramatically* Man I hate writing sometimes.**


	2. New Era

**_Song used: No scrubs b TLC and Never Ever gonna get it by En Vogue_**

 _It is the beginning of a new year which means new musical releases and possible chart battles. All eyes are on the Titans and Birds of Prey as usual as everyone wants to see if they can still maintain their crowns as Kings and Queens of Teens or if their rivals, the has beens and former Kings and Queens The Outlaws and the Barbies would snatch the crown away. Though I doubt the Barbies would be interested in that since they have a change of heart._

 _Also what is this I am hearing about possible replacements for the Barbies should they walk out? And said replacements may involve a certain model with affliations with King D? I still doubt that she was the girl in that sex tape. Still watch this space because wherever these kids go, there is bound to be drama_

 _XOXO,_

 _The Insider_

"Man I'm tired." Wally says with a sigh. The Titans had just wrapped up filming their newest music video which was going to drop in the next couple of weeks and the Titans cameoed since they are all good friends. Tonight Conner suggested that they crash at Wayne Manor for the night. Of course knowing Conner, there is an extra catch to that move. "Tell me about it. I dunno how we are gonna cope with that dance man." Kaldur wheezes as he places his head on an already sleeping Jaimee's shoulder.

Dick sits on Conner's laps and sighs whilst Conner nuzzles his neck. Although they have been in the business for quite a long time, they were still kids and often times they wish they could walk out onto the streets and play without some photog or some random crazy fan bothering them. Either way, it was the price they had to pay for being famous at such a young age."Hey guys look!" says Tim. Kaldur shakes a sleeping Jaimee awake. Jaimee frowns a bit at this."Who disturbs my beauty sleep?" he growls.

Tim then tilts the laptop in a way so that they could all see. On the screen was a hilarious video of the Outlaws being kicked out of a to the description underneath the Youtube video, the boys snuck into a party that was held by Zatanna, a famous model and friend of the gang and tried to be cool. Despite being rich courtesy of their famous guardian, they brought no money to pay their bill and hence got kicked out.

The boys roared with laughter. "Man this brings joy to my eyes!" says Dick as he falls over laughing. "Hey, let's post this on social media." says Jason. With that, they set to work, each of them sharing the video onto their various social media platforms. Within minutes, it made headlines.

"I can't believe this!" Barbara huffs. Harley pouts as she watches. "Talk about embarrassing!" says Vicki. The others simply cover their eyes in shame as they remember their own public humiliation days ago when they got booed off the stage all thanks to Roy. "How did we end up with those jerks?!" says Jezebel. Barbara sighed. "We have to break ties with them and stand on our own and be better. I mean, if we stick with these assholes that do not care about us, we would be ruined forever!" says Barbara.

The other Barbies all nod. All five of them fell in love with the Outlaws, thinking that they were a bunch of misunderstood boys who needed more love. Boy were they dead wrong. Their little fairytale soon turned into a nightmare after they endured loads of abuse from the Outlaws. The constant abuse affected their performance as all their releases soon after they dated them flopped on the charts and also their live performances were lackluster, earning them more hate. "We just need an opportunity to destroy those bastards." she says. An idea pops into her mind and makes her smirk.

Meanwhile, the Birds of Prey laugh hard as they see it. "Boo, I have seen it and man, talk about stupid!" says Kori as she giggles into the phone. "The best part was Roy yelling"I AM RICH BITCHES! I DON OT EVEN NEED TO PAY! I AM ROY MOTHERFUCKING HARPER QUEEN GODDAMMITT!"' Komi says, giving her best Roy Harper impersonation. The girls giggled.

"Still, I want the Barbies to break ties with those jerks." says Mari. The other girls glare at her. "How would that work when Roy keeps manipulating them?" says Maya. Kori nods. "They can break free. Although they act like rude bitches in public, I know that they are still sweet girls deep down and have been through so much shit. I mean, she has been secretly helping us behind the scenes. Roy has obviously given her some sort of script because she showed me some stuff that Roy wrote in his notebook."Roy Harper does not realize that the Barbies have been secretly sending aid to both BOP and The Titans, hence why they are able to further ruin Roy's reputation.

Meanwhile the Outlaws are back in their house, all of them sitting down in Roy's room. "I told you man! I told you we should get money before heading to that club! Sure we are rich but not as rich or famous as we once were. Those lil midgets stole our thunder." says Amon. Roy growls. "And I would very well want to defeat those stupid bitches once and for all especially those Wayne brats!" he snarled. It is no secret that he and Dick Grayson were once bossom buddies, that once until Roy became popular and famous and dumped him and the others for his current crew. To add more salt to injury, Roy was also responsible for the deaths of Kira, Rachel Roth and Chris Kent and rape of Damian and Jon; earning the wrath and hatred of the former losers turned bonafide stars and everyone else. Not just that, prior to a talent show, they grabbed their rivals and subjected them to torture and locked them up in a room that was flooded. Had the principal, Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and Diana Prince not saved them, they would have died. Indeed karma they say is truly is a bitch.

Oliver Queen, the father of Roy Harper and CEO of Queen Entertainment walks in. "I have handled the bills and stuff. No worries." Roy smiles softly. "Thanks papa bear." Oliver smirks and nods. The reason why Roy is the insufferable jerk that he is is because Oliver and Dinah spoilt him rotten.

Just then Kori's phone rings. Kori answers. "Hello?" Barbara smiles. "Hi Kor, it's me Babs." Kori grins. "Hi Babs, did you hear?" Barbara chuckles. "Oh I sure did. Say, what about that demo you said you had on ya?" Minutes later, the Barbies release a diss song aimed at the Outlaws.

[Barbies] _Ooh, bop!_

"You see? Now that's what I am talking about!" says Dick. The other Titans applauded the song. "Finally, they are stepping out of their shadow!" says Damian. The Birds of Prey smile proudly afterall, they are the ones that gave them this song and a couple of other ones that they are releasing now that properly show off their potentials as a group. The Outlaws listened in horror at the song. The girls are actually better signers than they are but of course they would never admit that. For them to suddenly put them in their place for all the atrocities they had committed is even worse. To add more insult to injury, the girls had since packed out of the house and are currently living with Jezebel's mother.

[Barbies]No, _you're never gonna get it_  
 _Never ever gonna get_ it  
[Barbara](No, _not this_ time)  
[Barbies]No, _you're never gonna get_ it  
[Barbara](My love)  
[Barbies]Never _ever gonna get it_  
 _No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _Never ever gonna get_ it  
[Barbara](No, _not this_ time)  
[Barbies]No, _you're never gonna get_ it  
[Barbara](My love)  
[Barbies]Never _ever gonna get it_  
 _Ooh,_ bop!

[Barbara]I _remember how it used to be_  
 _You never was this nice, you can't fool_ me  
[Barbies]Ooh, bop!  
[Barbies]Now _you're talkin' like you made a change_  
 _The more you talk the more things sound the_ same

[Vicki]What _makes you think you can just walk back into her life_  
 _Without a good fight?_  
 _I just sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself_  
 _'Cause you're just wasting your time,_ oh!

[Barbies]No, _you're never gonna get_ it  
[Barbara](Not _this_ time)  
[Barbies]Never _ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](My lovin')_  
 _[Barbara]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _([Barbara]Had your chance to make a change)_  
 _[Barbara]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Not this time)_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](My lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Had your chance to make a change)_  
[Barbies] _Never ever gonna get_ it  
Ooh, _bop!_

 _[Barbara]Now you promise me the moon and stars_  
 _Save your breath, you won't get very far_  
 _[Barbies]Ooh, bop!_  
 _[Barbara]Gave you many chances to make change_  
 _The only thing you changed was love to hate_

 _[Vicki]It doesn't matter what you do or what you say_  
 _She doesn't love you, no way_  
 _Maybe next time you'll give your woman a little respect_  
 _So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!"_

 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Not this time)_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](My lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Had your chance to make a change)_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Not this time)_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](My lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Had your chance to make a change)_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_

 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Not this time)_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](My lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Had your chance to make a change)_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Not this time)_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](My lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _([Barbara]Had your chance to make a change)_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _Ooh,_ bop!

[Barbara]Woo! _Yes sir, I give to the needy and not the_ greedy  
[Katana]Mmhmm, _that's right,_ _'cause ya see_ baby  
[Barbies]Ooh, bop!  
[Vicki]When _ya lackin', ya_ losin'!  
[Jezebel]And _I'm out the_ door!

[Harley]Doesn't _matter what you do or what you say_  
 _She don't love you, no way_  
 _Maybe next time, you'll give your woman a little respect_  
 _So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!"_

 _And now it's time for a_ breakdown

[Barbies]Never _gonna get it, never gonna get it_  
 _Never gonna get it, never gonna get it_  
 _Never gonna get it, never gonna get it_  
 _Never gonna get it,_ [Barbara]w-whoa _whoa_ whoa!

[Barbies]Never _gonna get it, never gonna get it_  
 _Never gonna get it, never gonna get it_  
 _Never gonna get it, never gonna get it_  
 _Never gonna get it, never get it_

 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Sweet lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Sweet lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _([Barbara]My lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](My lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Sweet lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](My lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Sweet lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_

 _([Barbara]My lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Not this time)_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](Sweet lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](My sweet lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]Never ever gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](My sweet lovin')_  
 _[Barbies]No, you're never gonna get it_  
 _[Barbara](My sweet lovin')_

Roy scoffs. "Hmpph...who need em?" Still, the damage was done and not only did the Barbies score their first hit in years, their popularity rose back up, further causing Oliver Queen's stocks to plummet. The next day on the Insider, the headlines, **Is Dick Grayson a drug addict?** starts circulating across the web. Dick merely laughs. "Oh please. I am not Herpes. Just because of my harsh upbringing that does not translate to me being a drug addict. If anything, that describes him best. Like I was abused for years by my real biological parents and look how I turned out compared to him, a total utter spoilt brat with a sense of entitlement and real psychological issues. Like has he forgotten that stupid stunt he pulled in that club? The video and a couple of other bad ones are all over social media! So really, he should not fuck with me!" says Dick.

The rest of his table laughs. "Back to the bitch that had so much to say about me? Dick Wayne, what's good?" Dick frowns as Roy and his gang come into view. The rest of his gang get up at once and stare daggers at them. "What the fuck do you want bitch?" Dick asked. Roy smirks. "Your head on a silver platter this very instance because I am the real King bitch." he says.

Dick smirks. "Didn't anyone tell you? I am the true and bigger King Bitch around here! I mean come on dude, you are so yesterday's news. Besides, this was a long time coming. We all waited for this very moment to rise to the top, to inspire other kids who have been bullied and ridiculed by riff raffs like you to take a stand and send you bitches to the gutters where y'all belong because at the end of the day, we are all humans, not animals or trash!" Dick fires back.

"PREACH!" Duke Thomas yells from the back. Roy simply shakes with rage. Barbara and the Barbies stand in front of Roy and glare daggers at him. "You know my biggest regret is ever meeting you because look, you have ruined my life beyond repair. Chances of me ever getting back up there are slim but I know one thing, you are nothing more than just a useless scrub hanging onto his father's past glory to make noise for himself."

Everyone cheers and claps for Barbara. Finally, she was breaking free from Roy's control. Soon she and the other girls break into song and dance. Barbar sings first and sings with a lot more confidence and bravado, a spark that has been missing within her for years. "Go Babs!" Zatanna yells in encouragement.

[Barbara]A _scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly_  
 _And is also known as a buster_  
 _Always talkin' about what he wants_  
 _And just sits on his broke_ ass  
 _So._

[Barbies and Birds of Prey ]No [Barbara]I _don't want your_ number  
[Barbies and Birds of Prey ]No, [Barbara] I _don't wanna give you mine and_  
 _[Barbies and Birds of Prey ]No,_ [Barbara]I _don't wanna meet you nowhere_  
 _[Barbies and Birds of Prey ]No,_ [Barbara]I _don't want none of your_ time

[All]And _no, I don't want no scrub_  
 _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_  
 _Hanging out the passenger side_  
 _Of his best-friend's ride_  
 _Trying to holler at me_  
 _I don't want no scrub_  
 _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_  
 _Hanging out the passenger side_  
 _Of his best-friend's ride_  
 _Trying to holler at_ me

[Barbara]A _scrub's checkin' me_  
 _But his game's kinda weak_  
 _And I know that he cannot approach me_  
 _'Cause I'm lookin' like class_  
 _And he's lookin' like trash_  
 _Can't get with a deadbeat_ ass  
So

[Barbies and Birds of Prey ]No, [Barbara]I _don't want your_ number  
[Barbies and Birds of Prey ]No, [Barbara]I _don't wanna give you mine_ and  
[Barbies and Birds of Prey ]No, [Barbara] _I don't wanna meet you nowhere_  
[Barbies and Birds of Prey ]No, [Barbara] _I don't want none of your time_

[All]No, _I don't want no scrub_  
 _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_  
 _Hanging out the passenger side_  
 _Of his best-friend's ride_  
 _Trying to holler at me_  
 _I don't want no scrub_  
 _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_  
 _Hanging out the passenger side_  
 _Of his best-friend's ride_  
 _Trying to holler at_ me

[Barbara]If _you don't have a car_  
 _And you're_ walkin'  
[All]Oh _yes son_  
 _I'm talking to_ you  
[Barbara]If _you live at home with your_ Mama  
[All]Oh _yes son_  
 _I'm talking to_ you  
[Barabara]If _you have a shorty_  
 _But you don't show_ love  
[All]Oh _yes_ son  
I'm _talking to you_  
[Barbara] _Wanna get with me with no money_  
 _Oh no_  
 _I don't want_ no..

[All]No _scrub..No_ scrub  
([Barbara]No _no)_  
 _No_ scrub..([Barbara]No, _no no no)_  
 _No scrub.._  
 _No,_ no.

[All]No, _I don't want no scrub_  
 _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_  
 _Hanging out the passenger side_  
 _Of his best-friend's ride_  
 _Trying to holler at me_  
 _I don't want no scrub_  
 _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_  
 _Hanging out the passenger side_  
 _Of his best-friend's ride_  
 _Trying to holler at_ me

As soon as Harley bursts into her rap, everyone claps whilst Roy and his goons look on in shock.

[Harley]See, _if you can't spacially expand my horizon_  
 _Then that leaves you in the class with scrubs, never rising_  
 _I don't find it surprising_  
 _and if you don't have the Gs_  
 _To please me and bounce me here to the coast of over seas_  
 _So, let me give you something to think about_  
 _Inundate your mind with intensions to turn you out_  
 _Can't forget the focus on the picture in front of me_  
 _You as clear as DVD on digital TV screen_  
 _Satisfy my apetite with something spectacular_  
 _Shake your vernacular_  
 _and then I get back to ya_  
 _With diamond like precision_  
 _Insatiable is what I envision_  
 _Can't detect acquisition_  
 _from your friend's expedition_  
 _Mr. Big Willy, if you really want to know_  
 _Ask Kori, could I be a silly ho?_  
 _Not really_  
 _Babsie and all my senoritas_  
 _are steppin' on you Filas_  
 _but you don't hear me,_ no

[All]No, _I don't want no scrub_  
 _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_  
 _Hanging out the passenger side_  
 _Of his best-friend's ride_  
 _Trying to holler at me_  
 _I don't want no scrub_  
 _A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_  
 _Hanging out the passenger side_  
 _Of his best-friend's ride_  
 _Trying to holler at me_  
 _(repeat to it Fades)_

Once they were done, everyone cheers for the former Barbies. "It is over Roy. We are so done." says Barbara. With that, she and the Barbies go off to join Team Dick. Dick smirks. "Who is the sore loser now huh?" Roy fumes and stomps off with his goons.

Weeks later, Dick sees death threats all over his Twitter timeline from Roy and his goons forcing him to delete his Twitter account and go puke in the bathroom. "You ok babe?" Conner asked. Dick pants and holds his hand up. "P-Pass me the damn vial." Kori hands him the tube of medicine which Dick quickly pops into his mouth without bothering to check the amount of pills he popped.

He then takes in a deep breath waiting to the stimulant to calm him down. "Now I am much better." he says. He then lies down on his bed. "Babe, I feel that those anti-depressants are gonna kill ya someday because they are making shit worse. Well, at least to me." says Conner. Dick sighs. "I need a quick fix now or else I will go mad." he whispers.

Kori places her head on his chest. "Relax Dickie you will be fine. Besides, Roy refuses to change." Conner then looks at his phone. "Speaking of which, listen to this." He then plays Roy's diss track.

 _[Roy]_  
 _I ain't got no motherfucking friends_  
 _That's why I fucked your bitch_  
 _You fat motherfucker (Take Money)_  
 _West Side_  
 _Bad Boy Killers (Take Money)_  
 _You know who the realist is_  
 _niggas we bring it to (Take Money)_  
 _(ha ha, that's alright)_

 _First off, fuck your bitch_  
 _And the clique you claim_  
 _West side when we ride_  
 _Come equipped with game_  
 _You claim to be a player_  
 _But I fucked your wife_  
 _We bust on Bad Boys_  
 _niggas fuck for Life_  
 _Plus Connie tryin' to see me weak_  
 _Hearts I rip_  
 _Dickie Grayson and The Dweeb Mafia_  
 _Some mark ass bitches_  
 _We keep on coming_  
 _While we running for your jewels_  
 _Steady gunning_  
 _Keep on busting at them fools_  
 _You know the rules_  
 _Yo Jason go ask you homie_  
 _How I'll leave you_  
 _Cut your young ass up_  
 _See you in pieces_  
 _Now be deceased_  
 _Miss Kori,_  
 _Don't fuck around with real G's_  
 _Quick to snatch your ugly ass, off the streets_  
 _So fuck peace_  
 _I'll let them niggas know_  
 _It's on for Life_  
 _Don't let the west side_  
 _Ride the night (ha ha)_  
 _Bad Boys murdered on Wax and kill_  
 _fuck with me_  
 _And get your caps peeled_  
 _You know, see_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Grab your glocks when you see Roy Harps_  
 _Call the cops when you see Roy Harps, uh_  
 _Who shot me,_  
 _But your punks didn't finish_  
 _Now you 'bout to feel the wrath of a menace_  
 _nigga, I hit 'em up_

 _Check this out_  
 _You motherfuckers know what time it is_  
 _I don't even know why I'm on this track_  
 _You all niggas ain't even on my level_  
 _I'm going to let my little homies_  
 _Ride on you_  
 _bitch made ass Bad Boys bitches_  
 _(ah yo, yo, hold the fuck up)_

 _Get out the way yo_  
 _Get out the way yo_  
 _Dickie Grayson just got dropped_  
 _Little move pass the mac_  
 _And let me hit 'em in his back_  
 _Damian WAayne needs to get spanked right_  
 _For setting traps_  
 _Little accident murderers_  
 _And I ain't never heard of you_  
 _Poisonous gats attack when I'm serving you_  
 _Spank the shank_  
 _Your whole style when I gank_  
 _Guard your rank_  
 _'cause I'm a slam your ass in a pang_  
 _Puffy weaker than a fuckin' block_  
 _I'm running through nigga_  
 _And I'm smoking Junior Mafia_  
 _In front of you nigga_  
 _With the ready power_  
 _Tucked in my Guess_  
 _Under my Eddie Bauer_  
 _Your clout petty sour_  
 _I push packages ever hour_  
 _I hit 'em up_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Peep how we do it_  
 _Keep it real_  
 _Its penitentiary steel_  
 _This ain't no freestyle battle_  
 _All you niggas getting killed_  
 _With your mouths open_  
 _Tryin' to come up off of me_  
 _You in the clouds hoping_  
 _Smoking dope_  
 _It's like a Sherm high_  
 _niggas think they learned to fly_  
 _But they burn motherfucker you deserve to die_  
 _Talking about you Getting Money_  
 _But it's funny to me_  
 _All you niggas living bummy_  
 _While you fucking with me?_  
 _I'm a self made Millionaire_  
 _Thug livin', out of prison_  
 _Pistols in the Air (Air) (Ha Ha)_  
 _Biggie remember when I use to let you sleep on the couch_  
 _And beg the bitch to let you sleep in the house_  
 _Now it's all about Versace_  
 _You copied my style_  
 _Five shots couldn't drop me_  
 _I took it and smiled_  
 _Now I'm back to set the record straight_  
 _With my A-K_  
 _I'm still the thug that you love to hate_  
 _Motherfucker I'll Hit 'Em Up_

 _I'm fro Jers._  
 _Where plenty of murder occurs_  
 _No points to come_  
 _We bring drama to all you herds_  
 _Now go check the scenario_  
 _Jason Jays_  
 _I'll bring you fake G's to your knees_  
 _Coppin' pleas in de Janeiro_  
 _Miss Kori is you_  
 _Coked up or doped up_  
 _Get your little Junior Whopper clique smoked up_  
 _What the fuck?_  
 _Is you stupid?_  
 _I take money,_  
 _crash and mash through Brooklyn_  
 _With my clique looting, shooting, and polluting your block_  
 _With fifteen shot,_  
 _Cocked glock to your knot_  
 _Outlaw Mafia clique moving up another notch_  
 _And your Pop stars popped and get mopped and dropped_  
 _And all your fake ass east coast props_  
 _Brainstormed and locked_

 _You's a beat biter_  
 _Pac style taker_  
 _I'll tell you to your face, you ain't shit but a faker_  
 _Soften than Alize with a chaser_  
 _'bout to get murdered for the paper_  
 _E.D. I mean post the scene of the caper_  
 _Like a loc, with little Ceas' in a choke (uh)_  
 _Toting smoke, we ain't no motherfuckin' joke_  
 _Thug Life, niggas better be known_  
 _Be approaching_  
 _In the wide open, gun smoking_  
 _No need for hoping_  
 _It's a battle lost_  
 _I gottem crossed as soon as the funk is bopping off_  
 _nigga, I hit 'em up_

 _Now you tell me who won_  
 _I see them, they run (ha ha)_  
 _They don't wanna see us_  
 _Whole Junior Mafia clique_  
 _Dressing up trying to be us_  
 _How the fuck they gonna be the Mob?_  
 _When we always on out job_  
 _We millionaire's_  
 _Killing ain't fair_  
 _But somebody got to do it_

 _Oh yah Conner Kent (uh)_  
 _You wanna fuck with us_  
 _You Little young ass motherfuckers_  
 _Don't one of you niggas got sickle-cell or something_  
 _You're fucking with me, nigga?_  
 _You fuck around and catch a seizure or a heart-attack_  
 _You better back the fuck up_  
 _Before you get smacked the fuck up_  
 _This is how we do it on our side_  
 _Any of you niggas from New York that want to bring it,_  
 _Bring it._  
 _But we ain't singing,_  
 _We bringing drama_  
 _fuck you and your mother fucking mama._  
 _We're gonna kill all you mother fuckers._  
 _Now when I came out, I told you it was just about biggie._  
 _Then everybody had to open their mouth with a mother fucking opinion_  
 _Well this is how we gonna' do this:_  
 _fuck Conner Kent,_  
 _fuck Dickie,_  
 _fuck Bad Boy as a staff, record label, and as a mother fucking crew._  
 _And if you want to be down with Bad Boy,_  
 _Then fuck you too._  
 _Chino XL, fuck you too._  
 _All you mother fuckers,_  
 _fuck you too._  
 _(take money, take money)_  
 _All of y'all mother fuckers,_  
 _fuck you, die slow motherfucker._  
 _My four four (.44 magnum) make sure all your kids don't grow._  
 _You motherfuckers can't be us or see us._  
 _We mother fuckin' Thug Life riders._  
 _West Side till' we die._  
 _Out here in California, nigga_  
 _We warned ya'_  
 _We'll bomb on you mother fuckers._  
 _We do our job._  
 _You think you the mob, nigga, we the motherfuckin' mob_  
 _Ain't nothing but killers_  
 _And the real niggas, all you motherfuckers feel us._  
 _Our shit goes triple and four quadruple_  
 _You niggas laugh 'cause our staff got guns under they motherfuckin' belts_  
 _You know how it is and we drop records they felt_  
 _You niggas can't feel it_  
 _We the realist_  
 _fuck 'em._  
 _We Bad Boy killers._

"Oh my fucking God?!" says Dick. Kori just shakes her head in disgust. "The nerve of him." Conner snorts. "Jason better have ammunition for this because it is payback." Sure enough, Jason throws a diss track at Roy.

 _Look, looking, looking_  
 _Looking, looking, looking_  
 _Looking, looking_  
 _Looking_  
 _Looking_

 _Looking for revenge_  
 _All summer sixteen_  
 _All summer sixteen_  
 _Playing dirty, not clean_  
 _Out front of Four Seasons_  
 _Looking like a damn football team_  
 _All in the same thing_  
 _All repping one thing_  
 _Looking for revenge_

 _To do what you couldn't do_  
 _Tell Obama that my verses_  
 _Are just like the whips that he in_  
 _They bulletproof_  
 _Minus twenty we in Pitfield_  
 _That Kai's kitchen in a Canada Goose_  
 _Famous as fuck but I'm still in the cut_  
 _When they round up the troops_  
 _I'm just a sicko, a real sicko_  
 _When you get to know me, nigga_  
 _I let the diss record drop_  
 _You was staying right below me, nigga_  
 _We must have played it a hundred times_  
 _You was going to bed_  
 _Why would I put on a vest?_  
 _I expect you to aim for the head?_  
 _I coulda killed you the first time_  
 _You don't have to try and say it louder nigga_  
 _Trust, we heard you the first time_  
 _It's nothing personal_  
 _I would have done it to anyone_  
 _And I blame where I came from_  
 _And I blame all my day ones_  
 _You know Chubbs like Draymond_  
 _You better off not saying nothing_  
 _Them boys they a handful_  
 _Then I hit 'em with the Hotline_  
 _Chris Breezy with the dance moves_  
 _Mo-G with the dance moves_  
 _Ave Boy with the dance moves_  
 _Jimi Hendrix with the solo_  
 _Those the strings that you can't pull_  
 _Yeah, and I could really dish it out_  
 _Come and get it from the source_  
 _Or fuck with all the word of mouth_  
 _Golden State running practice at my house_  
 _Nigga, what am I about?_  
 _You gon' really feel it now_

 _I'm out here looking for revenge_  
 _All summer sixteen_  
 _All summer sixteen_  
 _Playing dirty, not clean_  
 _Out front of Four Seasons_  
 _Looking like a damn football team_  
 _All repping one thing_  
 _Looking for revenge_

 _All you boys in the new Toronto_  
 _Wanna be me a little_  
 _All your exes know I like my O's_  
 _With a V in the middle_  
 _You would love it if I went away_  
 _And didn't say nothing else_  
 _How am I keeping it real_  
 _By keeping this shit to myself?_  
 _You was never gang, gang, gang, gang_  
 _You was never one of us_  
 _Had us fooled for a minute there_  
 _Now we done all grown up_  
 _But I'm better off anyway_  
 _Y'all never gonna finish Drake_  
 _Say you seeing 'bout it when you see me man_  
 _Y'all never home anyway_  
 _Thought of things that you shoulda say_  
 _Said things that you shouldn't say_  
 _We even gave y'all the whole money play_  
 _Y'all broke to this day_  
 _"Oh, it's your time now" yeah_  
 _That's what everybody say_  
 _I used to wanna be on Roc-A-Fella_  
 _Then I turned into Jay_  
 _Now I got a house in LA_  
 _Now I got a bigger pool than Ye_  
 _And look man, Ye's pool is nice_  
 _Mine's just bigger is what I'm saying_  
 _I'm that nigga's what I'm saying_  
 _Getting things done around here_  
 _How you let me run it down here_  
 _I'm not even from around here_  
 _Six, six, six, six, six_  
 _Soon as I'm back in the city they throw a parade_  
 _I might get a key to the city and give it to Wayne_  
 _Or give it to one of the young boys to carry the wave_  
 _Yeah_

 _So trust me they'll be out here looking for revenge_  
 _All summer sixteen_  
 _All summer sixteen_  
 _Playing dirty, not clean_  
 _Out front of Four Seasons_  
 _Looking like a damn football team_  
 _All repping one thing_  
 _Looking for re_

 _They don't want us to have a bigger pool than Kanye_

Roy blinks. "Say what?!" was all he could say. Nonetheless, Oliver Queen approaches Denise Richards, an all washed up model. "How about it? We re-tool you as a pop singer on the condition that you date my son Roy." Denise blinks. "Don't I have a say in my dating life?" Oliver slouches over his seat. "Not in this case. Besides, we are talking about your baby whom that Grayson kid has yet to meet. Do it for his sake." Denise sighed. "Alright, pass me the pen." Oliver hands her his pen and within minutes, she signs onto Queen Entertainment. "Welcome to Queen Entertainment. Now to find you a bunch of dumb bimbos you can use as your posse." She rolled her eyes. The fact that they were pitting her against her ex whom she still loves is a definite no no. She did not even sleep with Roy but rather Roy raped her and Dick saved her ass. She has yet to tell Dick about their baby. _That will have to wait._

Weeks later, the new Barbies debut with a single which instantly tops the charts. "Huh? Is that-" says Komi. Dick gasped. Yup, that girl dancing with those other random bitches was Denise. Soon afterwards an interview airs with the new Barbies. Denise who was seated in the center wearing a cute pink top and jeans looked really uncomfortable as though someone forced her into the group.

"She shouldn't be there." says Conner. "Roy must have blackmailed her into the group." says Kori. Dick growls and clenches his fist. How dare Roy treat Denise like a slave? Barbara told him about the sex tape that ruined Denise's career that Denise seemingly took part in with Roy. She explained that the chick in the video was not actually Denise but rather some random bitch that looks like her.

"So how was this group formed?" the interviewer asked. _This is my chance._ "I shall answer that." says Denise. The other girls looked at her in fear. "Right now, you have seen our video and how cheerful we all were? Well, it is all false. That was just acting. I do not know these bitches from Adam and was forced to work with them against my wishes." People around the world were shocked by this revelation.

Denise smirked. "I hope you are watching this Oliver Queen because I am gonna expose your rotten ass here on live TV!" She then gets up. "Lemme start from the beginning. Remember that video y'all saw that supposedly Roy and I did years ago which ended my career? Well the bitch in the video was not me. Rather, it was this bitch here." she says, pointing fingers at Kelsey who gasps.

"You go girl!" says Barbara. Kori claps. "Man this is glorious!" she says. "Wait but I ain't finished! Roy did something to me that I shall never forgive his fucking ass for. There was this party I was at in Star City months ago. Roy happened to be there. I was invited as Dick, shout at you Dickie, I still love you boo. Anyway, I was there and then Roy drags me off and forces himself on me. I manage to escape but his goons catch me and then he pours acid all over me."

People were shocked by the revealation. Bruce who was watching this was beyond appalled. ""Those animals!" says Selina. Alfred shakes his head in disgust. "The things that desperate fools would do to others my word." he says. "That was why I had to get plastic surgery done as the damage done to me was so bad and yet they keep calling me a whore. Yes I am done. I no longer wanna do this shit anymore. Mr Wayne, if you are watching this please buy me out of this fucked up label because I cannot stand being around a bunch of hypocrites and evil bastards. I'm out!" With that, she storms off. "I am so buying her out of that contract whether Oliver likes it or not." says Bruce as he presses his speed dial. "Alex, I need to come down here now."

People, particularly women and young girls took to social media to praise Denise for standing up for herself. Denise packs up her bags. "Mummy where are we going?" came a cute little voice. She smiles as her son Thomas whom she named after Dick's adoptive grandparents waddles into the room. "We are going to see your father." she says. Thomas smiles happily. "Really?!"

She nods. They arrive at Wayne Manor as Bruce called her and asked her to move into the mansion with them as a way of protecting her from Roy. "Who is this little one?" Selina asked as she bends down and picks up the boy. Thomas looks at her and says, "Grandma." Bruce blinks. "Grandma?" Denise nods."Bruce, meet you grandson Thomas. He is Dick's baby." Dick's eyes widened in shock and then he looks at his son. "Thomas is my baby?" The kid looks exactly like his daddy alright, the same facial structure, the same blue eyes everything.

Thomas looks at his dad and smiles. "Daddy!" He reaches for him. Dick laughs and takes him off his grandmother's hands. "Hello son." he says as he cuddles the boy. He then motions to Denise who comes closer and hugs her. "Hold up, so what about Kori and Kelly?" Dick then jokes, "Well, I have three wives literally. Might as well impregnate those other two." Everyone laughs.

"Man the resemblance is strong." says Jason as he observes the baby who pokes his nose. "Oi! Watch me nose kiddo." he says playfully. Thomas giggles and claps his hands. "Aww he is so cute." says Terry as he gently pinches his cheek. "Can I carry him?" Damian asked. Dick chuckles and gently gives the baby to Damian. "Let's help her take her stuff inside." says Alfred. The family take Denise's things inside.

Oliver meanwhile is seething in rage over the stunt Denise pulled. "Damn I should have known better than to call that useless tramp!" Then suddenly his phone rings. Growling, he picks it up. "THE FUCK D O YOU WANT?!" Bruce replies, "To settle old scores." Oliver stops in his tracks. Bruce sure had enough audacity to call him. "What scores? I did nothing!"

Bruce snorts. "Sure, you did not manipulate an innocent young girl into signing a dubious contract?" Oliver rolls his eyes. "If I didn't, she would have exposed us." Bruce smirks, "How ironic because she actually did. Really Oliver, I would have thought that by now you would have actually grown up but no you are still the same old stuck up grade schooled from way back."

Oliver growls, "Why you~" Bruce cuts him off. "Prepare yourself because a legal showdown is about to commence. No matter how hard you try to manipulate shit, we will come out on top as there is always a back up plan." With that, Bruce hangs up. Oliver snorts. "Oh he is bluffing." Unfortunately for Oliver, Bruce files a lawsuit against Oliver Queen and Roy Harper on Denise's behalf the very next day, seeking about 200 million dollars worth of damages and also for the nullification of Denise's contract with them.


	3. Dark and Troubled Past

**We learn more about the Titans particularly the Waynes. Yes I am keeping the same backstories from the original for the Waynes. Song used here is Ah by Afterschool and Over by Drake, Black Friday by Lil Kim, Fuck you by Lil Kim and Y U Mad by Birdman, Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne**

Dick yelps in pain as Roy grabs him and throws him onto the floor. The other Outlaws then begin beating the crap out of him, his bandmates and Birds of Prey. Roy merely cackles evilly as he smokes a cigarette watching the entire torture session. The former Barbies were hiding somewhere watching in disgust. Barbara pulls out her phone and calls the police.

Soon the police arrive and arrest the Outlaws. Hearing what the former Barbies did earned them a lot of respect with the fans and general public and also a lot of sympathy too as they realized that they are sweet girls who got corrupted by a bunch of bad boys who are clearly not all that.

That same day,Barbara begins to pour her heart out. "I...I was a very naive girl back then who foolishly fell for the wrong guy. Look what it did to me and my girls. We have been warped, twisted, completely destroyed. I mean, I...I had a pregnancy which Roy forced me to abort. Also we all had to endure years of abuse. I..I am..." Barbara trails off as she breaks down in tears. Mrs Anders took pity upon them and gave Barbara a hug. "You are free now. You girls can now live your lives without any hint of fear. There are people here who are willingly to help you." Denise hugs Barbara and breaks down in tears. "I..It's ok Babs." she says. Barbara then looks at Kori. "P-please forgive me. I am really sorry. We are all sorry for what we did to you girls back then." Harley hugs Komi and bawls whilst the other girls comforted the other ex-Barbies who were in tears. Kori smiles softly. "I have already forgiven you." Barbara smiles softly. "T-thanks."

Weeks later, all the Arkham Girl groups appear at a special concert in Gotham, Denise and Kelly came over to watch them and give them support. "I am really nervous about this." Said Barbara. Komi wraps her arm around her shoulder. "Relax. We are all here." Barbara nods and smiles.

Kori smiles and watches her. It is nice to see all of them much happier and healthier again as those exs of theirs were horrible influences on them which was why they went downhill. Had they not fallen for them, things would have been better. They were all performing a song together and hence wore cute cheerleader outfits.

"Right, let's do this!" says Kori. The girls then rush to the stage. The fans all scream as soon as they see them. "Let's go!" Harley yells. The music starts and they start singing and dancing.

[Chorus]  
[All] _Ireoke duri neowa dan duri_  
Eonjena urin dalkomhan iyagil hagopa  
Duri duri oneulbam duri saranghae uri duri duri baby

[Verse 1]  
[Kori] _Jalppajin dariwa oemo neoneun naege banhaji_  
[Lara] _Geudaereul hyanghan wingkeu hanbeon naege ppajiji_  
[Vicki] _Ni nopeun kotdae nae mommaen eottae_  
[Stephanie] _Nae apeseon ni modeunge muneojigo malkkeol_

[Jezebel] _Saranghanda malman malgo boyeo jugenni_  
Nado niga mame deureo chumeul chugenni  
[Rocket] _Neowa nan waenji jakkuman waenji_  
[Mari] _Tonghal geotman gata neoreul sarang halgeot gata_

[Chorus]  
[All] _Ireoke duri neowa dan duri_  
Eonjena urin dalkomhan iyagil hagopa  
Duri duri oneulbam duri saranghae uri duri duri baby

[Verse 2]  
[Katana] _Jjarbeun sigan gakkawojin uri dul sai_  
[Rocket] _Geudaewa nan ije haneuri maejeojun sai_  
[Donna] _Dumal hal pillyo eobseo dagawa naege eoseo_  
Jomyeongi nareul beonjjeok bichumyeon

[Lara] _Geudael yuhokhaneun nae nunbichi tteugeowojiji_  
Dareun namjadeureun niga neomu bureowojiji  
[Cassandra] _Mareun anhaedo nan aljanha pyohyeon anhaedo da ara_  
[Maya] _Ppalgaejin ni eolguri da mareul haejujanha_

[Chorus]  
[All] _Ireoke duri neowa dan duri_  
Eonjena urin dalkomhan iyagil hagopa  
Duri duri oneulbam duri saranghae uri duri duri baby  
Nanana

[Bridge]  
[Komi & Harley] _BOP is in the house modu gachi Make it bounce_  
Deureobwa jigeum nae mal oneulbam tonight  
[Helena] _Dagawa malmotaetdeon yaegi_ [Harley] _uri dulmanui jakgo jageun soksagim_  
[Komi] _Geurae neon jigeum nal neomu wonhaji_ [Katana] _gabyeoungeon sirheo nae moseubi_  
[Komi] _Dareun jangso_ [All] _After party_ [Harley] _geokjeongma_ [All] _ireon nae seutaire_  
[Katana] _Oneulbameun huhoeanhae nae mameul ppaeseobwa Bad boy_

[Outro]  
[All] _Ireoke duri neowa dan duri_  
Eonjena urin dalkomhan iyagilhagopa  
Duri duri oneulbam duri saranghae uri duri duri baby

When they finish their performance, everyone cheered. The girls all smiled. Mari and Harley wave at the fans whilst Vicki motions for Denise and Kelly to join them onstage. Barbara looks around at all the people out there. "Wow so many of you." She says into the mike. The fans scream some more.

"Isn't she cute?!" says Komi. The fans all cheer. Barbara giggled. "You know, I feel so much better and happier now. I am sure everyone knows the story but I am not letting that stop me and my girls. The show must go on!" Everyone cheers at this.

Meanwhile, the boys are at studio filming a show. "Hey wassup guys! Welcome to Titans x Robins Request Live!" Dick yells. The boys all hooted and cheered and clapped. They were all seated on stools in a studio. "Ok, now as you all know, our comeback is upon us so in order to celebrate and promote, we decided to host this live online Q and A. Yes, you guys can send us questions and we will answer as many as possible." Says Kaldur.

Jason then glares at the screen. "I see one guys." He then reads the question out, "Who eats the most amongst the Titans?" The boys all laughed. "Jon most def." says Wally. Jon pouts. "Come on Wally! You are worse!" he whined. Everyone laughed whilst Damian pokes his cheek playfully.

"Wally is a terrible food junkie so he should be the Big Eater of this gang." Says Tim. "See?!" says Jon. Wally frowns a bit. "Oh he is pissed." Says Jason, snickering. Wally smacks him playfully on the shoulder. Dick shakes his head. "For us the Robins, Jason most def." Jason shrugged. "Can't help myself." "Ok next one. Who fools around during practice?" Dick then sighed. "This is self-explanatory. Me." Everyone laughed. "True. Dick always fools around during practice because he wants everyone to be happy and thus gets us pumped up by doing silly acrobatic stunts and whatnot." says Terry. "Still, he would nail everything and slay." says Conner. "What about you Titans?" asked Tim. "Ah that one is obvious." says Jason with a smirk.

Everyone then says unanimously "WALLY!" Wally just shrugs. "Hey, someone's gotta make everyone laugh ya know?" Colin sees one. "Here's another. If you could all somewhere for a group holiday where would you go?" There were shouts of Hawaii, Japan and Bahamas thrown around. "How about we just go to different parts of the world? Do we have to pick one?" Jon whined. The others laughed. "Around the world in 80 days." Says Jason. "I got one here." Says Terry. "Who to you has the worst fashion sense out of all of you?" They all glared at each other. "Uhmmm…..Dick?" says Wally. Dick shoots him a scary death glare that makes Wally fly out of his seat and onto the floor. Everyone laughed.

"Oh come on, Dick has a sexy sense of style, I know since he is my husband but if I were to nominate one of us….hm…probably Bart. His weird color combinations and him just throwing on shit that do not necessarily work." Says Conner. Bart playfully shoves him. "OMG….So true!" says Tim. Dick snickers. "He dresses like a hippie." Says Wally. Bart glares at him. "Ok ok, Lil D, you seen anyone?" Dick asked.

Damian sees a question. "This one is pretty obvious but we would still answer it. Who is the most different on stage and off stage in both groups?" he asked. "For us Titans Conner definitely. Like he is a freaking sexy tiger onstage but off he is a sweet kitty." says Kaldur. Conner chuckles. "Yeah but when I get on with Dickie here, it is a different ballgame."he says. "Dick too has a powerful aura." Says Terry. The others agreed whilst Dick smirks smugly. "It is actually scary. One minute, he is this sweet lovable yet cowardly puppy off-stage or at least he tries to be but on stage, he becomes this dark, scary mysterious character almost as though he is hiding something" Says Jaimiee who cowers in fear a bit.

The others laughed. "It is true. He is really scary when he switches. Once the music comes on, he changes especially if the song is very dark." Says Tim. Dick smiles sadly. "You know, most fans often ask me why it is that I dance so aggressively almost as though I am mad at the world. I think now is the time to reveal the truth."

The others start feeling bad for their leader as they know the truth. "Some of you have heard rumours about my real biological parents. Those rumours….are true." Jason rubs his brother's back as a way of comforting him. The others give him encouraging looks. Dick takes in a deep breath. "I…I swore I would not cry….b-but it's hard. I can't keep hiding this especially when there are other kids who are suffering similar horrors."

He smiles a little as tears slowly begin to flow down his eyes. All those that are watching minus Oliver Queen, Roy and their goons, as they feel the whole thing was a staged setup to gain public sympathy despite it all being true, were shocked watching him break down in such a manner. "I grew up as a circus brat at Haly's Circus as part of a family of trapeze acts called the Flying Graysons. My biological parents were not the nicest people on Earth. They….They would beat me up everyday and even raped me. Not just them but some older kids in the circus too would bully me mercilessly."

People watching this, particularly the parents were disgusted and pitied him. There is nothing worse than hurting a kid like that. All those that even hate Dick suddenly pitied the boy as they now understood why the boy is that messed up. That plus Roy Harper's input. "I am not the only one that came from such a terrible background. All theWAyne kids have gone through shit, Jason too was always beaten up by his alcoholic mum and had to run away. His father died when he was born. Tim's aunt kicked him out and Terry lost his parents in a crash. All four of us met in the streets years later. Damian and Helena were both dumped at the doorsteps of Wayne Manor by their mothers ."

Jason nods. "It's true but really Dickie bird had it rough." Conner then adds, "Even those of us that have not suffered that kind of trauma can understand how horrific it is because when you think about it, it can happen to anyone. Your seemingly perfect life can become your worst nightmare."

Dick sniffs. "All four of us met Bruce one day after a gang of kids beat the crap out of us. Not only did Bruce kick their sorry asses but that made him adopt all of us. That is why we love that man so much that we would defend him with our lives. W..without him, I would have died on the streets. I would have gone insane but no he keeps me sane." Damian then yells, "WE LOVE YOU DADDY!"

Bruce who was watching this sobs with Alfred the butler and Selina, his beloved wife and the boys' mother comforting him. Selina had tears in her eyes too."Let me not forget mother dearest Selina. Mum you are the mum I never had. I love you so much. Thank you for being a blessing." Says Dick. Selina smiles. "No you kids are the blessing." She whispers. Bruce nods, sniffing. "All of us here might as well thank our parents because without you guys, we would just be mere starving street kids without a bright future!" says Bart. "YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!' Wally shouts.

The parents of the boys all smiled with pride. "I cannot imagine my life without my brothers. I am happy that I met them" Says Dick with a little smile. Damian hugs him. "It's ok brother, no need to cry." he says. Dick sniffs and wipes his tears "Aww." Says Wally as he hugs him. "But one question, what made you want to finally reveal the truth?" Kaldur asked.

Dick sighed. "My nightmares have gotten worse and also I have been having panic attacks. I had to be taking therapy and medication to try and keep myself sane. Until I couldn't take it anymore. I am literally a calamity. Roy truly is right about me."

Hearing Roy's name and knowing how much Roy hates this kid and the fact that he bullies him to the point of driving the boy to suicide on several occasions, fans and sympathizers alike took to social media to throw death threats at Roy merely rolled his eyes. "Hmmph….immature fools. So damn what if he dies?! Heck he should die anyway! He is worthless for all I care! I hate that bastard!" Roy yells. The rest of his team nod in agreement

The next day when the boys arrive at school, Roy grabs Dick by the neck and shoves him against the wall. "Heard you talking shit. Hm…didn't think I would find out?!" Roy sneered. Dick chokes as he struggles to break free. Jason springs into action and punches Roy in the face, breaking his grip on him. Unknown to either party, Barbara had recorded everything and posted it onto the internet to disgrace Roy. Sure enough, Roy gets more hate.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT HIM THIS WAY YOU BASTARD?! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE DRIVEN HIM SUICIDE SEVERAL TIMES?! I SWEAR IF I WOULD SO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jason shouts.

The principal Mrs Baker sees this commotion and rather than punish Jason, she pulls Roy by his ear. "You are coming with me young man." With that, she drags him away. The rest of his gang run off. "You ok?" Jason asked. Dick simply looks down. "You should not have done that. God why am I so weak?! Why can't I fight back?! Why can't I?!" He then punches the wall and breaks down in tears.

Damain sighed and hugged him. "It's ok Big Bird. " he says. "You are not as weak as you think. " says Terry. Dick shakes his head. "No no! I am! I….I don't think I can do this anymore!" He then runs away with the others chasing after him. He heads into an empty bathroom and locks himself up. He then pulls out a vial of prescription pills. He then pops a couple into his mouth just so he could maintain his sanity before he could take one, everything turns back and he collapses onto the floor.

The others meanwhile kept knocking the door. "Dick open up!" Conner yelled. Jon presses his ear against the door. "I can't hear anything!" Colin also pressed his ears against the door. "Me too. Is he truly in there?!"Jason's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no…." He then called the school staff and paramedics who then break down the door and discover Dick's unconscious body and a vial of prescription pills beside him. "DICK!

Damian, Tim, Colin and Jon break down in tears as they watch the paramedics take their brother to the ambulance. The older members glare at each other. It was payback and this time Roy Harper was surely going to pay for driving Dick insane.

Bruce tries hard not to break down as he stares at his son. According to the doctors, Dick simply passed out after trying to take some prescription pills. Selina was crying as she watched him. "Dick I am so sorry." Bruce pats her shoulder. "Dick is gonna live. I know that for sure."

Meanwhile, the Titans had grabbed Roy and his goons and start beating the shit out of them. "THIS IS PAYBACK FOR ALL THE YEARS YOU HAVE BULLIED US!" Damian shouts as he bashes Victor's skull.

Roy scoffed. "So damn what?!" Jason grabs him by the throat and hurls him across the place. The Arkham girls show up. Barbara glares daggers at her ex. "WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?! WHAT SICK JOY DO YOU DERIVE FROM HURTING OTHERS?! I SWEAR IF DICK DOES NOT LIVE I SHALL FUCKING KILL YOU?!" Barbara yelled. Denise punches him in the face. '"SHAME YOU YOU EVIL BASTARD!"

Roy simply snorts. "YOU ARE NOT EVEN SORRY?!" Kori then walks over to him and beats him up. All the girls join in and beat him up as well. "YOU MONSTERS DESERVE TO EITHER BE LOCKED UP OR DIE!" Hearing sirens, they leave the Outlaws alone and run off.

The next day, they go visit Dick as he had been discharged from the hospital and was at home at Wayne Manor. To their surprise, their leader was seated on the bed, writing on a notepad. "Dick, what are-" Dick smiles. "That horrible incident gave me an inspiration for a song so I am writing it." Barbara peers at what he wrote down. "Do you do this at times?" she asked.

He nods. "Maybe you should do it more for therapy sake." They turn around as Bruce walks into the room with Selina. Dick smiles happily. "Hey Papa Bear." Bruce chuckles and ruffles his head. "We were scared for you." He nods. "I..I was really scared when Roy confronted me in the hallway."

Selina hugs him. "I know how it feels to be bullied mercilessly. I mean, I myself I am not sane. Know this son, no matter what happens, your family and friends love you for who you are. Pay no attention to the haters." She said. He nods. "Thanks mum. Thanks dad."

Bruce grins. "Now go hang out with your friends young man." He then flies out of the bed with acrobatic grace and heads out of the door with the others. Days later, he heads into the recording studio to record a song. He spends weeks recording until he was sure it sounded perfect. Afterwards he invited others to the last recording session. Unknown to Dick, Conner and Kori had set up a camera somewhere so that everyone would see. They and Barbara had already heard the unfinished version of the song and liked it.

 _[Chorus]_  
 _I know way too many people here right now that I didn't know last year_  
 _who the fuck are y'all?_  
 _I swear it feels like the last few nights we've been everywhere and back_  
 _but I just can't remember it all_  
 _what am I doing, what am I doing?_  
 _oh yeah thats right, I'm doing me, I'm doing me_  
 _I'm living life right now man_  
 _and this what I'm do 'til it's over_  
 _'til it's over, it's far from over_

People were shocked to hear Dick be so emotional and raw. Some people saw it coming as his voice had changed significantly over the past couple months. As soon as he starts rapping. everyone was taken aback. "Man he's good." Jason whispers with a grin. Conner smirked. _I taught him well._ People around the world bopped their heads, loving it. "Man he got game!" says a male fan. "He should rap more!" says another fan. Meanwhile, Roy Harper fumes in the background whislt Denise looks on in disgust. "THE FUCK?!" says Denise.

 _[Verse 1]_  
 _alright, bottles on me_  
 _long as someone drink it_  
 _never drop the ball, fuck y'all thinking_  
 _making sure the young money ship is never sinking_  
 _bout to set it off in this bitch Jada Pinkett_  
 _I shouldn't have drove, tell me how I'm getting home_  
 _you too fine to be laying down in bed alone_  
 _I can teach you how to speak my language Rosetta stone_  
 _I swear this life is like the sweetest thing I've ever known_  
 _got to go thriller Mike Jackson on these n'ggas_  
 _all I need is a fucking red jackets with some zippers_  
 _super good smidoke a package of the swishas_  
 _I did it over night, it couldn't happen any quicker_  
 _y'all know them, but fuck it me either_  
 _but point the biggest skeptic out I'll make them a believer_  
 _it wouldn't be the first time I've done it throwing hundreds_  
 _when I should be throwing ones bitch I run it ahh_

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _Uhhh,_  
 _one thing bout music when it hits you feel no pain_  
 _and I swear I got this shit that makes these bitches go insane_  
 _so they tell me that they love me I know better than that it's just game_  
 _it's just what comes from fame_  
 _and I'm ready for that I'm just saying_  
 _I really can't complain, everything is kosher_  
 _two thumbs up, ebert and roeper_  
 _I really can't see the end getting any closer_  
 _but I'll probably still be the man when everything is over_  
 _so I'm riding through the city with my high beams on_  
 _can you see me can you see me get your visine on_  
 _y'all just do not fit the picture_  
 _turn your widescreen on_  
 _if you thinking Imma quit before I die dream on_  
 _man they treat me like a legend_  
 _am I really this cold_  
 _I'm really too young to be feeling this old_  
 _it's about time you admit it who you kidding man_  
 _nobody's ever done it like I did it_  
 _ahh_

 _[Chorus]_

As expected, Roy and Chelsea the new leader of the Barbies both attacked their rivals. Chelsea first who releases a scathing diss track aimed at Dick and also Kori and Denise

 _[Pamela Isley:]_  
 _It's funny 'cause, you know, we've been asking people what they wanted to know._  
 _I mean, clearly, you've been having this thing with Chelsea._  
 _And I don't know, just thinking about you and where you were from and that you're a rapper –_  
 _and I'm thinking, sure, I know things have gotten crazy and people are assuming -_  
 _even though you say it's not specifically about her - that Roman's Revenge is for Chelsea._  
 _[Kori:]_  
 _Umm, you know, she just really jumped and you gotta be careful when you pick fights._  
 _And that's what I've learned in this business, you just never know –_  
 _[Chelsea:]_  
 _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

 _[Chelsea:]_  
 _Who the fuck want war?_  
 _Fed-Ex beef straight to your front door._  
 _It'll be a murder scene,_  
 _I'm turning Pink Friday to Friday the 13th._  
 _Aight you Chelsea clone clown,_  
 _All this buffoonery shit stops now._  
 _Time for you to lay down, I'm sick of the fraud,_

"The fuck?!" Kori exclaims. "But that song was not about anyone for fuck's sake?!" says Denise. "Man bitch ain't got chill."says Dick.  
 _I put hands on this bitch like a spa massage._  
 _We all know your last name's what got you your job,_  
 _You's a put together gimmick, somethin' like a collage._  
 _Since you're putting on a show you gon' get the applause -_  
 _Clap clap with your frame like a fucking garage (Yeaaaah)_  
 _This hood shit, you and Dick ain't built for -_  
 _This the shit the other bitch almost got killed for._  
 _I'm still counting what Hard Core generated._  
 _Bet my shit keep spendin' like a syndicated._  
 _Corny broad, I leave you bloody like you menstruated._  
 _You hot air ass bitch shoulda BEEN deflated._  
 _This ain't a championship fight, I BEEN the greatest._

 _See the fact is... what you doin', I did it._  
 _You lames tryna clone my style and run wit it._  
 _That's cool, I was the first one wit it -_  
 _You's a Lil' Kim wannabe, you just hate to admit it._  
 _I'm the blueprint; you ain't nothin' brand new,_  
 _Check your posters and videos,_  
 _you'll always be number two._  
 _I seen 'em come, I seen' em go, still I remain._  
 _Sweetie, you goin' on your 14th minute of fame,_  
 _I'm over 10 years strong still running the game_  
 _Cut the comparisons I'm in the legendary lane._  
 _Fighting for a spot? Child please, I'm solidified._  
 _With my hands tied, you couldn't beat me if you bitches tried._  
 _Either you high or sippin' that shit Wayne on_  
 _I get top dollar for whateva my name on_  
 _Go stick your head in a tornado - brainstorm._  
 _I drop bombs. Flex. Napalm._  
 _Black and yellow, will pull up in your ghetto,_  
 _Giuseppes when I step out, post it up in stilettos._  
 _Pussy so pink like my Kitty sayin' Hello,_  
 _If I whistle they'll pistol whip you in all five boroughs._

 _I'm from Brooklyn, I be everywhere comfortably._  
 _Now who pumped you and told you to come romp wit me?_  
 _You the type to run your mouth and then run from me_  
 _I'm poppin' off in your hood wit no company._  
 _Come on, Queens ain't showin' you no love,_  
 _I was there the other night poppin' bottles with a thug._  
 _You like Washington. Heifer, I'm Benji._  
 _You got a buzz right now, and I had a frenzy._  
 _Oh yeah, welcome to the fam… Fendi._  
 _You needa stop, you're not hot, you're a burning match_  
 _That means the end is near soon, copy that?_  
 _Ho, I see...they really got you gassed_  
 _Like I'm a thing of the past._  
 _Better slow down, dummy, you 'bout to crash_  
 _STINK PUSSY HO! I'm giving you a bath,_  
 _Thermometer in hand and I'm comin' for your ass._  
 _Who you think you gettin' past?_  
 _'I see right through you,' your whole shit is made of glass._

 _[Snippet of a Birds of Prey song plays]_

 _I draw back, I'm a Brooklyn Borough bitch,_  
 _Rep for my borough bitch,_  
 _Never been the type to have beef and try to settle shit._  
 _I ride out 'til the wheels fall off_  
 _And my niggas squeeze 'til the last shell go off._  
 _Fuck your whole team, all I see is a bunch of weirdos._  
 _You's a airhead bitch... scarecrow._  
 _Ha, ain't nothing old 'bout my money bitch. (Ha ha)_  
 _This is grown liquid assets._  
 _Benjamin's my daddy, you Arkham Entertainment bastards!_  
 _You and Brucie? Sorry, bunch of swaggerjackers._  
 _I mothered you hos, I should claim you on my income taxes._  
 _Bobby Fisch in the flesh, talk about a great._  
 _So on my next move, I'm yelling checkmate._  
 _I smell a massacre. I'm Charles Manson,_  
 _You don't stand a chance wit her._  
 _Jeffrey Dahmer, you lookin' like lunch to me._  
 _'Bout to kill all you bitches like Ted Bundy._  
 _Leave your whole head red like Peg Bundy._  
 _You're hilarious, thanks for all the laughs –_  
 _You're garbage, so I'm taking out the trash._  
 _You, shit on me? C'mon baby girl..._  
 _Ain't enough ass shots in the world!_  
 _You're a nuisance, you'll probably steal my new shit_  
 _But you could never fuck with me, so chuck it up, deuces._  
 _All around the world I ball like a ball team._  
 _I stack chips, call me Mrs. Rothstein._  
 _Trix is for kids, silly rabbit, you're my offspring._  
 _Chelsmore anticipated than a LeBron ring._

 _[Chelsea mocking Kori]_  
 _"I mean I know... I know you guys asked me if Roman's Revenge was about Chelsea..._  
 _and no, I, it's not about Chelsea..._  
 _Actually if Chelsea thought it was about her, I'm so sorry._  
 _I'm so sorry, I apologize, Chelsea._  
 _I don't know, I just had temporary insanity... I lost my teeth and my mind..."_

Immediately after that, Kori fires back with her own diss track aimed at Chelsea.

 _Fuck you this for the hoes that hate_  
 _Pardon my french I just wanna say fuck you_  
 _This is for them snakes that smile in ya face_  
 _Pardon my french I just wanna say fuck you_  
 _Go ahead tell them why you mad because you broke and you sad because I ain't nobody tryna Fuck you_  
 _So I just wanna say F.U.C.K you_

Chelsea's eyes widened in shock. "Ouch." says Kelsey. Roy simply blinks in shock.

 _[Verse 1:]_  
 _Does my sexiness offend you._  
 _You hoes ain't Friends but they try to pretend too._  
 _Snakes in the grass tryna strike against you Tell them why you made cause I'm fly like jet blue_  
 _They even try to go through what I've been through_  
 _They need to catch up because there in my rear view_  
 _I kick a bitch ass in my jimmy choo shoes_  
 _But you ain't even worth sweating out my hair do. I tell them_  
 _Screw you bitch go to hell you say my name tryna get ya shit to sell_  
 _Even though ya girl been away_  
 _Got low like chapelle_  
 _I'm back in the club got everybody yelling Fuck you_

 _[Verse 2:]_  
 _Go head tell them why you mad what you spend on ya rent I spend on my Louie Bag_  
 _I'm high class shopping on 5th Ave you keep the tag in ya cloths so you can take it back Mad cause you broke and you tryna for a fix_  
 _What You want my autograph then you wanna take a flick_  
 _They them why you mad cause you looking real pissed_  
 _Jealousy is a disease and you looking real sick_  
 _Need to see a doc ya girl on top_  
 _A lot Bitches want my spot but I got it on lock_  
 _Head to the bank I'm a give it non stop_  
 _Little play it in the spot have everybody saying_

 _[Verse 3:]_  
 _Kori real I'm just saying what I feel_  
 _You hoes faker than a 3 dollar bill_  
 _The only time you getting burn is when you on the treadmill_  
 _Illll it's like they always on there period_  
 _Tell them why you mad yo tell them why your furious_  
 _You chicks crack me up don't nobody take u serious_  
 _I laugh at em they Eddie Murphy delirious_  
 _Listen here don't me hate the person in the mirror_  
 _The queen keep that fake ass shit from over here_  
 _Everybody put ya middle finger in the air and we gonna tell them hater_

Immediately after that, another diss track surfaces this one with Denise, Kori, Dick and Conner.

 _[Denise]_  
 _I toast and I said you know,_  
 _They on that regular degular,_  
 _Haha, I said me_  
 _I'm on that 1.5 on a skinny tire_

 _[Verse 1: Denise]_  
 _I am the female Dickie, this shit is easy_  
 _Pull up in that new new, bitch get a squeegee_  
 _Yeah my flow sick, yeah-yeah my flow queasy_  
 _Haha, they were sleeping on me, z-zz-zz_  
 _This pussy clean, this pussy squeaky_  
 _That pussy old, that pussy creaky_  
 _When I'm out the country, niggas call me Deni_  
 _Hi, how are you? Yes, it's nice to meet me_  
 _Damn, Billboard, I mean I'm winning but I'm still bored_  
 _Yeah we shine, gold cluster_  
 _As for your career? Dead. Ghost Buster._

 _[Hook: Kori]_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_

 _[Verse 2: Conner]_  
 _Yeah, Bigga Than Life_  
 _C4, we the bidness_  
 _Man, fuck ya'll niggas_  
 _Get down or lay down_  
 _Shoot up anything except a school or playground_  
 _Triple OG nigga, these hoes know me_  
 _Shining AK blood, just like a trophy_  
 _I'm old school, and I'll smack a bitch_  
 _Getting money like a muthafucking cracker bitch_  
 _What you know about it? Take notes nigga_  
 _Arkham Music, head coach nigga_  
 _Yeah, stuntman, stuntman_  
 _Streetsweeper in my hand get the dustpan_  
 _Yeah, we done took off nigga_  
 _Got the game on lock like football nigga_

 _[Hook: Kori]_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_

 _[Verse 3: Dick]_  
 _Uh, I got the world in my wallet_  
 _Swisha full of violet_  
 _Niggas think they fly make me check ya flight mileage_  
 _That P on my hat is for Peru, not Paris_  
 _I bet I can turn her pussy to a fucking fire hydrant_  
 _And I do it for my niggas, my muthafucking niggas_  
 _Cause these hoes so thirsty like they got the fucking hiccups_  
 _I'm a beast hoe, to say the least hoe_  
 _No cut on the coke, that's coke zero_  
 _Yeah tonight, I'll probably fuck another nigga girl_  
 _Party time, excellent, Wayne's World_  
 _This Cash Money nigga, eat a dick_  
 _Been had it on lock, gave the key to Deni_

 _[Hook: Kori]_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_  
 _That's why you mad_  
 _That's why you why you mad mad_

 _[Conner:]_

_This is warning to all ya haters out there_

 _Talk shit, get hit_

 _Don't say I did not warn ya bitches._

Chelsea fumes. "HOW DARE SHE?! I AM THE QUEEN BITCH NOT HER!" Meanwhile, Jason and Harley head off to the beach to spend sometime together. "Now this is what I am talking about!" says Jason as he lays down the towel on the floor. Harley giggles and prances around. "This is awesome! We should hang out some more!" she says. Jason chuckles. He had always had a crush on Harley but never really got around to telling her for fear of rejection.

The two of them sit down and stare up at the nightsky. "How romantic." Harley says with a smile as she places her head on his shoulder. Jason grins. "Funny, I do not think that I am that romantic." It was then that Harley kisses him on the cheek. Jason blushes. Harley giggles. "You are so cute!" she squealed. Jason chuckles uncertainly. "D-do you like me more than a friend?" Harley grabs a handful of sand and threw it at him. Jason chases after her into the beach.


	4. Showdown

**Songs used here are King of the World by Porcelain and the Tramps, Drop Dead by Fred Durst and Bri ri Bba Bba by Narsha.**

Bruce walks down the stairs. "Good morning kids" He stops as soon as he sees Dick. Dick had dyed his hair red and not just that, he was wearing a black fishnet shirt and dark leather pants . Also, he wore dark Gothic make-up courtesy of Jason and a leather jacket. Bruce smirks. "Nice." he says. The rest of the family exchange smirks as they are all in on the secret; the secret being Dick's transformation. They know enough about Dick's psychological issues and also his closeted bi-sexuality hence why Dick, Kori, Kelly, Denise and Conner get it on behind the scenes. Yup, they know about that and they are encouraging the kid to be free and let out his inner beast since they themsleves engage in such extracurricular activities behind the scenes. Damian looks at his big brother in awe, completely impressed by him. He had always looked up to Dick just like the others so it should not surprise anyone if he too does a similar stunt.

"Someone has sure been taking style pointers from Conner." says Jason with a grin. Terry gets up and examines his hair. "All down to the hair gel." he says. Dick runs a hand through his hair. His son Thomas waddles in with his mother Denise behind him. "Papa you changed your hair." he says. Dick chuckles and picks up the child. "Yes kiddo. I wanted to do something new." he replies. "Daddy can you teach me how to dance someday?" Thomas asked. Bruce laughs and squishes the boy in the cheek. "I will also help out too since most of what your dad learnt he learnt it from me." Thomas' eyes light up at this. "YAY!" Denise laughed and ruffles his head.

They spent breakfast chatting and gossiping away. Selina shakes her head as she watches them whilst Denise feeds Thomas some bread. Once they head into school, everyone starts staring at merely shakes his head. The ladies as usual begin to drool over his new look. The biggest surprise now is the guys. Most of the Titans already had a crush on him and some o Dick chuckles. "Hi guys" Komi speaks up. "You do realize how sexy you look now?" Conner and Kori smirked. Finally Dickiebird was getting out of his shell. No longer was he a closeted kid. Now he was a free bird.

Dick smirks evilly. "Yeah I know. Now I know you are wondering why I am dressed as this. Well simple. I am tired of being wimpy little Dickie who cannot defend himself so I had mum and dad teach me how to fight. This my dear friends is a reflection of my inner darkness, all the pain and anger I feel inside that I want to let out. You will see some of that in our upcoming album that I can assure you. Plus, Conner does not always have to be the bad boy around here." Conner wrapped an arm around his waist and pulls him into a kiss. Kori also comes over and kisses Dick too. Denise and Kelly also kissed Dick as well. To say that it shocked people would be an understatement. Most people did not know that Dick was attracted to guys talkless of bisexual or even had a lot of lovers.

The othersnod. So that explained why his singing style was a lot more edgy than usual. It was than that Roy and his goons come over. Chelsea walked around as though she owned the place wearing a blue neon shirt and a black skirt and black heels she could barely walk in.

"Dude, this ain't Halloween. " Roy sneered. His goons all let out annoying giggles. Dick throws him a scathing powerful death glare that makes all but Roy to cower in fear. "So damn what if it isn't?!" he growled. "I dress up however I like and I do not need the opinions of a first grader who cannot even read or spell his name for advice." Just then, Chelsea loses her footing and falls down headfirst into the ground. Everyone laughs at this. "Seriously bitch, just because it is in does not mean it would fit ya." says Denise. The girls snickered.

"Like you can spell your name you whiny punk?" Roy snarled, getting too close for Dick's comfort. "Get out of my face." Roy smirks. "Or what?" It was then Dick bursts into song Glee-style, scaring the shit out of everyone.  
 _My pain-filled drama queen is always creeping at your bed  
Getting ready to buy you out_

 _His eyes get a little disturbing as he smirks evilly and stares at his rival who looks around. The rest of his goons all cower in fear._  
 _'Cause we all know what goes around comes around_  
 _Should've known what I was all about_

The others smirk as they watch as this was the song he wrote after his breakdown. Meanwhile, The Wayne Brothers get a mike stand. Terry and Jason grab guitars, Tim on an electric piano and Damian the drums.  
 _Do not test me_  
He heads to the mike stand and performs like a pro rocker. Barbara and Vicki get cameras and record it. The performance gets telecasted onto the internet and everyone cheers Dick on since they have all seen a lot of the bad stuff Roy has done to him. The Outlaws and the Barbies get on their knees. Chelsea sobs in fear whilst Roy bites his nails.

 _'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world_  
 _Get on your knees_  
 _I'm the fucking king of the world_  
 _Do as I please_  
 _So get up and get out and I'll show you_  
 _What it takes for me to control you_  
 _'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world_

 _Keep your head down_  
 _Until I tell you to speak_  
 _And not giving me the run around_  
 _When you fall back into my coffin_  
 _No, you shouldn't stay in my way_  
 _Dare you test me_

 _I'm the fucking king of the world_  
 _Get on your knees_  
 _I'm the fucking king of the world_  
 _Do as I please_  
 _So get up and get out and I'll show you_  
 _What it takes for me to control you_  
 _'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world_

 _Bow to me_  
 _Bow to me at my feet and bow to me_  
 _Bow to me_  
 _Bow to me at my feet and bow to me_  
 _Bow to me_  
 _Bow to me at my feet and bow to me_  
 _Bow to me_  
 _Bow to me at my feet and bow to me_  
 _Bow to me_

 _Get on your knees_  
 _'Cause I'm the fucking king of the world_  
 _Do as I please_  
 _So get up and get out and I'll show you_  
 _What it takes for me to control you_  
 _'Cause I'm the fucking king, fucking king of the world_  
 _Do as I please_  
 _I'm the fucking king, fucking king of the world, of the world_  
 _Get on your knees_  
 _I'm the fucking king, fucking king of the world, yeah_

 _(Fucking king of the world)_

 _Bow to me_  
 _Bow to me at my feet and bow to me_  
 _Bow to me_  
 _Bow to me at my feet and bow to me_  
 _Bow to me_  
 _Bow to me at my feet and bow to me_  
 _Bow to me_  
 _Bow to me at my feet and bow to me_  
 _Bow to me_

Once he was done, Dick steps over to Roy and drops the mike in front of him and walks away. Roy fumes. Amon gets up and lunges at Dick who sends him flying across the room with a powerful kick. The other boys all attacked, all being knocked down by Dick. The girls flee from the scene leaving Roy all alone. "COME BACK AND FIGHT YOU COWARDS!" Roy yells after them. Dick lets out a disturbing giggle that sends chills down people's spines. Roy then glares at Dick, a evil shit-eating smirk in place. Dick then tilts his head, a rather innocent look in his eyes which contrasts heavily with his current psychotic state.

"What's so funny you freak?!" Roy snarled. Dick simply lets out a loud maniacal laugh that just proved that truly his sanity had slipped. Indeed the Joker would be proud except this is the wrong Robin. Dick then says in a creepy cute voice. "Do you wanna kill me?" He then giggles again. Roy growls and lunges at Dick who blocks his incoming punch and twists his arm around. People swore that they hear Roy's bones crack. Roy winced in pain. Next thing he knew, Dick grab his face and smashed it against the wall several times. "I want every little bitty teeth of yours to pop out matey." Dick says in that same creepy voice again. Roy struggles to fight back but Dick manages to beat the hell out of him. Eventually Roy gave in and collapsed onto the floor. Everyone cowered in fear as the last thing they want is to get on Dick's bad side. Dick smirks. "Flawless Victory." he says before bursting into his now signature psychotic giggle.

Roy and the boys are then seen in the hospital with their surrogate parents. "So that wimpy kid beat you huh?" says Oliver. Roy tries to nod but can't because Dick more or less broke most of the bones in his body. Dinah sighed. "Honey you should not be en-" Oliver silences her with a look. "Where is that stupid song you recorded? You know the one why you threatened to kill him?" Minutes later, they see a song that Roy released obviously designed to take shots at Dick. "THAT BASTARD?!" Bruce snarled. Alfred sighs. "Like father like son."

 _Ok, where the hell you been?_  
 _Said that you'd been hanging with your cute girlfriend_  
 _Then I get a call, kinda woke me up_  
 _Said that they saw you chillin' with this young little fuck,_

 _I was kinda dazed and maybe confused,_  
 _Never woulda expected this terrible news,_  
 _Not only were you kissing this fool you been dissing_  
 _You were playing me out_  
 _Now you better listen_

 _What the fuck is going on?_  
 _Who the fuck do you think you are? (Bitch!)_  
 _Cause for alarm_  
 _Put up with your shit, begging me to stay_  
 _Even though you run your fucking mouth everyday!_  
 _I ain't some punk ass dealing with your drunk ass_  
 _Sure your mighty fine_  
 _But you crossed the fucking line_  
 _Now there's no returnin'_  
 _This lesson that your learnin'_  
 _Pulling down your panties_  
 _And leave your ass burnin'_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Cause I deserve more,_  
 _I deserve more_  
 _You act like a whore_  
 _So just drop dead_  
 _Just drop dead_

 _Rewind_  
 _Back to the start (Go)_  
 _When we got together I gave you my heart_  
 _You made a few mistakes_  
 _But that's how it goes_  
 _And every time I broke up you gave my ass a rose (aww)_  
 _Saying that your sorry_  
 _And I'm the only one_  
 _Believed you like a chump_  
 _While you were having fun_  
 _I was feelin' lonely_  
 _While you were with your hommie_  
 _Ain't that a bitch?_  
 _Now your boy can blow me_

 _What the fuck is going on?_  
 _Who the fuck do you think you are? (Bitch!)_  
 _Cause for alarm_  
 _Gonna put your shit begging me to stay_  
 _Even though you run your fucking mouth every day!_  
 _I ain't some punk ass dealing with your drunk ass_  
 _Sure your mighty fine_  
 _But you crossed the fucking line_  
 _Now there's no returnin'_  
 _This lesson that your learnin'_  
 _Pulling down your panties_  
 _and leave your ass burnin'_

 _[Chorus x2]_

 _Theres love_  
 _Theres lust_  
 _Then blood_  
 _Then guts_  
 _Your touch_  
 _My crutch_  
 _I trust you way too much_

 _Theres love_  
 _Theres lust_  
 _Then blood_  
 _Then guts_  
 _Your touch_  
 _My crutch_  
 _I trust you way too much!_

 _You gotta lotta fuckin' nerve!_  
 _Ya think this is a fuckin' tennis match? (Bitch!)_  
 _Time for me to serve_  
 _John Mackinroe_  
 _Ready for me ho?_  
 _Its 15-love_  
 _Where the fuck they gonna go? (Huh?)_

 _Where the fuck you gonna go? (Huh?)_  
 _Where the fuck you gonna go? (Huh?)_

 _What the fuck is going on?_  
 _Who the fuck do you think you are? (Bitch!)_  
 _Cause for alarm_  
 _Gonna put your shit begging me to stay_  
 _Even though you run your fucking mouth every day!_  
 _I ain't some punk ass dealing with your drunk ass_  
 _Sure your mighty fine_  
 _But you crossed the fucking line_  
 _Now there's no returnin'_  
 _This lesson that your learnin'_  
 _Pulling down your panties_  
 _And leave your ass burnin'_

 _[Chorus x2]_

Dick simply laughs. "Oh come on, he can do better than that. He has said and done worst things than this." Damian stares at him. "Why aren't you concerned?" he asked. Dick smirks. "Like Babs said musical therapy. The more I write music, the happier and better I become despite how disturbing the songs may turn out to be. I still have some more ammo to throw at him. Something that would scare the shit out of him!" He releases said song. As expected, it scares the shit out of everyone. "Why is he going down the creepy lane?" a fan wonders out loud. "Still it fits him." says another.

The video of said song is released and shows him in a dark circus, a nod to his circus brat days. He is dressed as a ring master who whips and basically abuses the hell out of his subjects, similar to what he went through at Haly's circus.

 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba_  
 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, back back back back back_  
 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba_  
 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, back back back back back_

There is a scene in a dark room dressed as an evil King of sorts with blonde hair and crazy black eye make-up and a nice outfit. There is a dance sequence in the video.

 _ani museun ireon iri da aldaga moreul irida igeon jinri ingeoda_  
 _seul peumdo gippeumdo eobtneun got jomdeo hwak gado tari anna neun yeogi_  
 _mworago malhaeya hana (ah ah ah) i museo un neoye bad, bad dream mariya_  
 _malhamyeon itgineun hana (ah ah ah) na sashireun ggae eonago shipdago mariji_

Another scene shows him chained to the wall, re-echoing Roy's torture of him and the others. Another scene shows him getting beaten up by some people, making people remember how Roy almost killed him.

 _jichin saramdeul naegero jichin yeonghoneul naege jwo_  
 _ji ungo shipeun modeun gieokeul jiwo julgge_  
 _what you want boy, what you want girl_  
 _nareul ideobwa, nae aneda neoreul matgyeobwa_

 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba_  
 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, back back back back back_  
 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba_  
 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, back back back back back_

Another scene shows him standing in a hallway in a bloodied hockey outfit holding a hockey stick, a rather disturbing smirk in place. Some scenes are shown in the circus involving the circus acts all played by his bandmates and BOP, all of whom look brainwashed, reminding many of Barbara Gordon and the Barbies and also Denise and how abusive the Outlaws were to them.

 _begin the show time, be in the red sun, nappeun gaseumi meolli nara ganta_  
 _begin the show time, be in the red sun, dubeon dashineun saranghal su eobtda_  
 _neuggimi ogineun hana (ah ah ah)_  
 _nae mari mwonjineun ana (ah ah ah) na sashireun dora gago shipdago mariji_

 _jichin saramdeul naegero jichin yeonghoneul naege jwo_  
 _ji ungo shipeun modeun gieokeul jiwo julgge_  
 _what you want boy, what you want girl_  
 _nareul ideobwa, nae aneda neoreul matgyeobwa_

 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba_  
 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, back back back back back_  
 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba_  
 _bbi ri bba bba, bbi ri bba bba, back back back back back_

The video ends with the entire circus burnt down with a walking Dick walking away from the debris. The song almost immediately tops the charts once it was released. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Roy yells as he picks up his laptop and throws it across his room. His mother cowered in fear whilst their dad merely shook his head.


	5. Dynamic Duo

**Everyone gets a nasty shock courtesy of Baby Bat and his beloved Mari. Warning: Sexy Damian and Mari. Blame Dick and Kori for this. The babies are both 16 now.**

 **Song used: Knock by Nasty Nasty**

"Why did you guys postpone the album?" Harley asked as she sits cross-legged on the bed. She and Komi were hanging out in Jason's room. "Something went wrong during the mastering and other stuff. We would still release the video for our lead single though." Says Jason.

Komi nods. "Stuff happens ya know?" Jason merely shrugs. "Still I think we are gonna see a slew of solo releases now thanks to Dick so I guess everyone needs to take advantage of that." Says Jason.

"Yeah. I think Kori may release something too." Says Harley. Komi chuckles. "Knowing the Queen, she is gonna be dramatic as usual and maybe just as crazy as Dick and Conner." Harley smiles. "Conner and Dick should do a subunit someday and also the three Queens. Maybe all of them at once." Jason howls with laughter. "The fans would not survive that shit!" The girls giggled.

Unbeknownst to them and everyone else, the Royal Couple were just planning that, as a way of showing people who the bosses are and also just to embarrass Roy and Chelsea even further. Before that, a video with the Prince and Princess of Gotham, Damian Wayne and his sweetheart Mari surfaces and needless to say, so many fans died as they did not expect the two babies to show their sexy sides.

"ARE THOSE OUR BABIES?!" says Bruce, eyes widening in shock. Selina and Mari's mother Samantha faint on the spot.

The video begins with Mari catwalking down the hallway dressed in a sexy bejewelled red dress. Her nails were painted black and she wore make-up that gave her a more matured sexy look. "Awww, our baby is all grown up!" Kori says proudly. Barbara squeals happily and claps. "Finally!" Damian comes from the other direction wearing a sleek black tux, looking like a mini version of his father Bruce.

"My baby is all grown up!" Selina says, sobbing happily. Alfred grins. "He does look like his father." He says. Bruce pats his wife on the shoulder a little smile in place. No matter what, he would always be the baby of the Wayne Family.

The two of them walk past each other and then turn around, throwing each other heated glares. "Whoo! There go the babies!" says Jason. Dick smirks. "We trained him well." The song begins with the two backing each other in a white room with a crystal like background. The camera paces around showing the couple.

[Damian] _Baby baby, jom himdeuljido molla. gaman andwo, deo mossalge mandeulgeoya._

 _Lady Lady, nan meorido jochanha, hangsang ttokttok hajanha, dudeurigo itjanha._

Damian then starts doing some really serious dance moves. "Man look at the boy go!" says Barry Allen. Elena West nods and grins. "Like father like son." She says. One easily forgets that Bruce Wayne was once a teen idol and was and still is a dance machine. Once he starts singing, the fangirls and fanboys drop dead instantly. Who would have thought that Baby Bat could sound so sexy? "Wow, the kid can really sing alright." Says Chelsea. Roy's eyes widened in shock. "I can't believe it?!"

[Mari] _sasil neoui maltu naneun neomu jaemisseo_

[Damian] _geurae jeomjeom naege ppajyeodeulgo isseo._

[Mari] _geureotago dangjang mwoga byeonhajin anha_

[Both] _nado ara, hajiman yeogi anjabwa._

Complimenting him was Mari with her sweet honey voice who does a couple of sexy Beyonce-like moves to compliment her man. "Man they are such a hot couple." Says Zatanna. "I know right?" says Duke. Maya grins. "About time they came out of their shell." Says Duke. The video has different scenes with the two of them in different outfits doing a sexy couple dance that had loads of parents shocked at how much chemistry these two youngsters had. "I ship it!" popular raido host Jack Napier (Joker people!) declares via social media.

Lois and Clark Kent plus their kids watch. "Man, they are one hot couple." Says Clark. "They are Dick and Kori 2.0" says Chris Kent. Jon meanwhile dances along to the song, earning chuckles from his family.

[Both] _geuphaji anha, baby naman ttarawa bwa._

[Damian] _jigeumboda deo tteugeopge_

[Mari] _ajik junbiga pillyohae,_

[Both] _geureochi anha. baby imi naekkeon da nikkeo,_

 _hey!_

[Damian] _naemaeume maeume KNOCK haejwo_

 _hey!_

[Both] _naemaeume maeume KNOCK haejwo._

 _hey!_

[Both] _naemaeume maeume KNOCK haejwo._

When he says 'come over baby', he crooks his finger with a sexy smirk in place, gesturing his girl to come closer, killing fangirls instantly. She does so and wraps a leg around his. "SHIT!" was everyone's reaction. "If these two could do this, imagine what the King and Queen could do should they do a collabo!" a fan comments. "WE ARE DEAD!" another one adds.

[Mari] _ttami nal geot gata,_

[Damian] _dakkajulge. come over baby_

[Mari] _neomu jeokgeukjeogin deutae,_

[Roy] _oh oh nal mideodo dwae._

 _saljjak ondoreul ollilge,_

 _hwasang ipji antorok hae._

 _dagawa georeumeun mugeopge,_

[Mari] _all right,_

[Damian] _ot charimeun deo gabyeopge_

[Mari] _sasil neoui maltu naneun neomu jaemisseo,_

[Damian] _geurae jeomjeom naege ppajyeodeulgo isseo._

[Mari] _geureotago dangjang mwoga byeonhajin anha,_

[Both] _nado ara, hajiman yeogi anjabwa._

Another scene shows them on a bed, making out. The parents of the two kids faint upon seeing that part.

[Both] _geuphaji anha baby naman ttarawabwa,_

[Damian] _jigeumboda deo tteugeopge,_

[Mari] _ajik junbiga pillyohae,_

[Both] _geureochi anha baby imi naekkeon da nikkeo,_

 _hey!_

[Damian] _naemaeume maeume KNOCK haejwo_

 _hey!_

[Both] _naemaeume maeume KNOCK haejwo._

 _hey!_

[Both] _naemaeume maeume KNOCK haejwo._

[Mari] _amudo moreuge dagawajwo, I feel you ooh ooh ooh, I say you ooh ooh ooh._

[Damian] _neon nal jageukhae, deo geureoke mandeune,_

[Both] _anjatjiman seo inneun na, ije nal arajugil_

[Both] _geuphaji anha baby naman ttarawabwa,_

[Damian] _jigeumboda deo tteugeopge,_

[Mari] _ajik junbiga pillyohae,_

[Both] _geureochi anha baby imi naekkeon da nikkeo,_

 _Hey!_

[Damian] _naemaeume maeume KNOCK haejwo_

 _hey!_

[Both] _naemaeume maeume KNOCK haejwo._

 _hey!_

[Both] _naemaeume maeume KNOCK haejwo._

In the ending of the video, they are both about to kiss but Damian uses his hand to cover the camera so that no one sees. "Tease" was what a lot of fans were saying. When interviewed about this, the two of them smirk at each other.

"It was all Damian's idea." Says Mari. Damian chuckles. "I did it with the intention of shocking everyone particularly our parents." He says with a mischievous grin. Bruce shakes his head. "Bad Baby Bat!"

Mari giggles. "He is as crazy as Dick. I swear." Damian shrugged. The interviewer smiled. "You both have such powerful chemistry. Do you often feel intimidated by your older siblings?" The two shake their heads. "Back then yes but not so much now." Says Damian.

Mari nods. "If anything, they have taught us a lot of skills that we are using now." Says Damian. Mari playfully shoves her man who gives her a scandalised look.

Immediately after that the Titans drop the video for their highly anticipated single which instantly raked in loads of views upon release. "Aww, where is the album?" was the reaction of a lot of fans. Little did they know that aside from the hot Royal collabo that no one knows about just yet, there is another bomb that was about to drop which would shake the music industry to its very core.

That same week, a new upcoming artiste named Madox, later revealed to be Lex Luthor's son releases an album which tops the , people started comparing him with both Dick Grayson and Roy Harper, some even claiming that the boy was better than the both of them. Dick merely rolls his eyes. "Who the fuck cares?" he says. "Dick you should care because from what I heard, that particular song is about you." says Conner. Dick glares at him. "Look I am tired of this shit! If people wanna hate me, let them! I no longer care. Hell, I might as well quit this god forsaking business all together!"

He then marches to his room and slams it shut. He sits down on the floor in the corner of the room and breaks down in tears. _I guess I was never good enough to begin with._ Despite the fact that he smiles and tries to act strong, the truth is he is really a mentally disturbed kid. "Dick..." He does not look up when Bruce walks in. Sighing, his father sits down beside him. "Is it about that new kid?" Dick frowns and nods.

Bruce smiles. "Reminds me of myself and Jeffree Tyler back then." Dick glares at him. "Really?" Bruce nods. "Most people forget that he was my rival back then. Like you, I felt I was not good enough so I really worked hard but of course I almost killed myself in the process. That more or less opened my eyes." Dick was shocked. He never would have guessed that his father and idol would go through that.

"See Dickie, we are very much alike but at the same time we are also different. Just because that boy has a similar style to yours does not mean he would be exactly like you. The whole music thing and life generally is different strokes for different folks. Not everyone will like you. Some people will hate you for no reason. All that matters is that you stay true to yourself and just do your thing. And remember, there are people that love you no matter what." Dick nods and smiles. "Thanks dad." He hugs his father who smiles softly and rubs his back.

Meanwhile Helena is at Linton Studio preparing for her photoshoot. Ralph Lauren contacted her and chose her as his muse, an opportunity she happily took. "I am so excited!" she says as the make up artist Laura puts the finishing touches for her make up. Laura laughs. "Now now Hel, no need to get so overexcited." she playfully chides her. Helena giggles. "Sorry! Can't help it!" Once her make up and hair was done, the wardrobe stylist helps her out with the outfit Helena picked out for the second round of ad campaigns which was a pretty purple bohemian dress with sequins at the bottom with white ankle boots.

"Alright Helena, give us your best model pose." says the photographer Henry. Helena tilts her head slightly and used her fingers to grab a lock of her hair to make it look as though she was twirling her hair whilst flashing a sweet smile. "How cute." Leo the hairstylist comments. She strikes a couple more cute poses. "Alright lemme see.' she says. They show her the pictures they had taken. "I like that one." she says, pointing at the first one. "Ok, we will use that as the picture for the poster." Helena smiles sweetly. "Thanks so much guys. I had a blast." Henry laughs and pats her head.

When Dick arrives in school, he comes face to face with a raven haired kid around his age dressed in slacks. "Oh my...D-Dick, I..I am a huge fan of yours." Dick smiles softly. He has met a lot of fans in school so this one should not be any different. "Wow, really?" he asks. The boy nods. "I am Billy Baston. I listen to you and the Robins and all your solo stuff and I relate more to you plus I wish I were a singer like you." Billy says with a smile.

Dick nods and pats him on the head. "Hey, I am only human not some God ok?" he replies. "Why if it isn't Dick Wayne?" Dick whips around as a bald headed kid comes into view with his crew with him. Billy hides behind Dick out of fear. "What do you want?" Dick asked. Madox smiles. "Why to meet the legend face to face. Now I know that you feel intimidated by me. And you should be because I am way better than you ever would be." Billy looks on in horror. For this guy to even dare to openly challenge Dick like that is beyond proposterous.

Dick smirks. "Really? I should feel intimidated by a brat like you?" At this point, Madox's smile morphs into a frown. "Look here, you ain't got nothing to prove to me. If you like, diss me and hate me all you want. I do not fucking care! Why? Because I do not owe anyone any goddamn fucking thing. You do not know me bitch so stop fucking acting like you do! You are obviously trying to be someone you are not but know this, you can never ever be me! And do not even try me nigga because I will fucking make you wish you were dead!" With that, he walks off, Billy running after him.

"Who is that guy?" Billy asked. Dick shrugged. "Some fresh ass nigga whose first hit is already inflating his goddamn big head." he says. He actually spoke the truth as Madox only released a single and it was a couple months back and yet he is still riding on the fame of that one hit. Billy furrows his eyebrows. "Sounds like a one hit wonder." he says. "He would be if he keeps on hanging onto that one song which is beginning to bore me to death with the way bitches are covering the fuck out of it." says Dick. Billy nods. "I like the fact that you stood up for yourself there. I cannot even do that." Dick smiles at the kid. "You can stand for yourself kid. I mean, I am not strong or anything but I try to block out all the negativity around me. Of course a time would come when reality would sink in. Anyway, just be you and keep being you. Never stop dreaming."

Billy's eyes light up."Uhm...can I get a hug?" Dick chuckles and opens his arms for the kid who hugs him. That same day, Madox Luthor is outside the school building with his crew. A couple of fangirls are seen waiting in line for him to sign autographs. Madox rolled his eyes whilst the bodyguards throw the fans aside. "What a jerk." says one of them. "Way too overpompous for his own good." says another.

That same evening, he scrolls through random videos on Youtube via his iPad. He stumbles upon a video of Dick when he was 9 years old singing one of his father's old hits at Star Search. Madox's eyes widened in shock. Not completely convinced, he watched more videos of the boy, both with the other Robins and solo and suddenly became impressed by his skills. _He really doe shave talent._

The next day, he spots Dick by a vending machine and walks over to him. "Uh...Dick?" Dick whips around. "Uh..y-yes?" he says uncertainly. "Look, I know how you feel about me but know this, I actually admire you now. If anything, I just hated you simply because of stupid rumours that people were spreading about. Did some research into you and your brothers and now I consider myself your fan." Dick was shocked by this.

"So how about we stop this foolish rivalry and get along? I want to meet your brothers and the others under your label. Hey would introduce you to my crew someday." Madox says with a smile. Dick grins and holds out his hand. "Friends?" he says. Madox nods and grins. "Hell Yeah!" he replies and takes his hand and shakes it. Someone catches this historic moment, takes a picture and uploads it onto the Insider. The two warring fandoms cool off and make peace with each other.

Roy sees the picture and snorts. "Those two are not gonna last, not when I actually deal with them." he says.

 **There we go. Will do more solos for Lil D and Mari. Will do more solos for some of the others too. Hehe Lord help them if Dick and his concubines actually do the do. Everyone is dead once they do it.**


	6. Blast from the Past

**We will learn more about the parents here.**

 **Bruce and Selina Wayne (The parents of the 6 Wayne kids. Alfred and Leslie Thompkins count as well as parents and grandparents for the kids.)**

 **Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance Queen (adoptive parents of the Outlaws)**

 **Barry Allen (The dad of the Flash family)**

 **Elena West (The Flash kids' mum whom divorced Barry years ago. Despite this she and Barry still live together)**

 **Arthur Curry (Aquaman for those who do not know and Kaldur's dad)**

 **Samantha Anders (Kori, Komi and Mari's mum)**

 **Steve Trevor (Donna and Cassie's dad)**

 **Diana Trevor (Donna and Cassie's mum. Yes Cassie Sandsmarck is Donna's lil sister)**

 **Alberto and Bianca Reyees (Jaimee's parents)**

 **Lady Shiva (Cassandra's mum)**

 **Sophia and Matthew Brown (Stephanie's parents)**

 **Jonathan and Patricia Quinnzel (Harley's parents and also Barbara's current adoptive parents as Babs lost her parents years ago and was left on the streets to fend for herself)**

 **Catyln and Joseph Vale (Vicki and Jezebel's parents)**

 **Maseo and Akiza Yamashiro (Katana's parents)**

 **Sally Ducard (Maya's mum. Her father divorced her mum before she was born)**

 **Augustus Freeman (Icon in case some of you may not be aware. Rocket's dad)**

 **Cybill Freeman (Rocket's mum)**

 **Song used: Lucky One by Exo. Yes I had to use it thanks to the old school feel it gave. It so fits the dads a lot.**

Clark sighs as he adjusts his tie. Never had he imagined that his kids would get involved in the entertainment industry, not after what happened to Bruce and himself. It is something that Oliver still ridicules them for and openly talks about.

Though to be honest, a lot of the parents were once notorious party boys and party girls then who would hop around from bed to bed and indulged in all sorts of crazy stuff behind the scenes. It is funny how he and Bruce got all the blame and Oliver went scrot free. Clearly the bastard must have manipulated the authorities into arresting both of them then.

Their girlfriends as of the time Lois and Selina were thrown into rehab as part of Dinah and Oliver's scheme to steal the spotlight from them. Others like Barry Allen has various misfortunes that fell upon them all thanks to Oliver and Dinah. Ironically history repeated itself with their kids but that has a little plot twist of course.

Despite that, Bruce somehow staged a powerful comeback, sexier and deadlier than ever, inspiring others that Oliver had hurt to rise up and get back at them. Till this day, Oliver and Dinah are yet to score a huge hit. Everything they and now their kids release flop instantly as a form of karma for all the evil they committed back then.

Bruce and Selina had taken a hiatus of sorts, likewise Clark and Lois as their kids are the main priority. They want to help their kids' career but at the same time protect them and guide them so that they do not end up the same way they did though everyone worries about Dick the most due to his fractured mental state. Barbara is another one due to what Roy did to her. Like father like son indeed.

Clark gets distracted form his thoughts as his beloved wife wraps her arms around his waist. "Hi handsome." She says. He grins and turns around, kissing her on the lips. "Get a room will ya?!" They turn around as their kids stand by the hallway. Jon hides his face in his big brother Chris' leg. Chris merely sighed and shook his head. Lois giggled whilst Clark sighed.

"That is what lovers do kiddo. You will do that with your girlfriend." Says Clark. Jon wrinkles his nose and makes a funny face. The entire family laughs at the kid's behaviour. "Hey dad, you said you were gonna teach us your moves." Said Conner. Clark blinks. "Wait….I did?" The kids groaned. "DAD?!"

Lois laughed. "Come on Clark, you made a promise." Clark chuckles. "Ok kids, head to the practice room." The kids all squealed and run to the room, their parents trailing behind them. They walk past the hallway where Clark and Lois's plantinum records were displayed plus the kids own achievements. They called it the "Hall of Dreams." All the Scooby Parents (they were called this because as Oliver would say back then, they were a gang of misfits), plus their children called the Scooby Babies had similar Walls or Halls of the kind or in the case of the Waynes, a huge glass cabinet that housed all the awards and whatnot.

"Ah there you are Clark!" Clark grins as his best friend Bruce walks in. The Wayne kids and Kent kids hug each other. The other Parents and kids walk in. "Would you look at that? Everyone is here!" says Selina as she and Lois exchange kisses on the cheeks.

"Looking good Sel." Says Elena. Selina does a little model twirl to show off her outfit which was a simple yet sexy black mini dress. "40 and still kicking it y'all." Says Selina. The little girls all clapped. "You tell em mum!" says Helena. Selina laughed.

"Man 40 is the new 20.' Says Arthur. "It is funny to think that we started out when we were like 16 or so." Says Barry. "Back then, this guy here was the lady killer." Says Clark, pointing at Bruce. Everyone laughed at this knowing that it was true. Ironic considering Dick has inherited that aspect of Bruce's personality. Despite how old he is now, ladies still find him sexy. Reminds many of George Clooney in a lot of ways.

"Sexy Bats!" says Dick. Bruce shrugged. "Can't help myself." Clark laughed. "Though Clark can be sexy too when he is in the mood." Says blushed. "Me? Sexy? Nah! That is more of Bruce's thing." He says. Lois places her head on his chest. "But I find you sexy." She says in a sensual tone. Clark's blush worsens earning loud laughs from his friends.

"It is nice to see everyone here." Says Diana. "I agree." Says Alberto. "Hey Bruce. Show the kids your killer moves." It was the Bat's turn to blush. "Eh….but where is the music?" he asks. "Dad and I will beatbox." Wally suggested.

"Ok though I am a little rusty in this." Says Bruce. Wally and Barry start beatboxing and then Bruce lets go and starts break dancing. "Whoa!" says Jon. "He still got it!" says Jason. Selina then joins in, having a dance off with her hubby. "The original Royal Couple man!" says Harley as she claps. It was then that the Wayne kids join in, creating a mini dance off between father, mother and kids.

"Man look at them go!" says Wally. The others cheered as they dance. Once they were done, they hugged each other. "Hey Clark! Get ya ass in there!" says Jonathan Quinnzel. Clark panics. "Eh..b-b-" His kids push him to the center. Clark shrugged. He had no choice. He then began to show off some of his moves too. "Go daddy!" Lara yells. Lois smiles happily. "Man of Steel people!" says Bruce. The other parents laughed as they all understand the injoke. They used to call Clark Man of Steel back then because of his muscles.

The Kent kids hop in and dance with their dad. Lois also joins in too. "Let us have a proper dance party!" says Barry. The others roared in approval. Augustus gets his Ipod and places it on a speaker which Rocket helps him to hook up. Soon, a dance party ensues, the parents showing off their moves.

"It is lovely seeing all the parents having fun." Says Kori. "They need it ya know?" says Barbara. "Hey Clark remember this?" Bruce asked, doing a little move where he does a little shuffling move that involves him twisting his right leg a certain way. "That was your signature move then Brucie!" says Joseph Vale.

"Shame Melissa and Jim Gordon aren't alive with us." Says Donna. Melissa and Jim are Barbara's real aprents but they died following a car accident leaving their then 5 year old daughter all alone. Her evil aunt kicked her out onto the streets.

"It's alright because I have a family now. Although I still love my real parents, I do not remember them much." Says Barbara. Diana hugs her. "We are your family no matter what. Do not forget that."

It was then the fathers' biggest hit plays, ironically this song did not have Oliver in it as they kicked him out for being an evil scheming bastard and stealing their money. "RIP JIMMY AND MELISSA!" shouts Selina. The others yelled too. "We play this song in memory of both of them as this is their favourite song out of all the ones we recorded." Says Clark. Barbara smiles proudly. _I hope you guys are happy where you are._ Denise smiles and hugs her. "Your parents would be happy wherever they are. Mine would surely be happy too considering they are not here." she fathers start singing the song and teach the boys the dance moves to the song.

[Clark] _Oh taeyang-i tteunda  
neol chaja jul jjidoreul deulgo  
_[Jim] _jwapyoreul ttara naseoneun hang-no_  
 _No matter jeo eunppit nachimbaneun_  
 _neoreul hyanghal teni_

[Bruce] _neoreul dalmeun haneureun areumdaweo  
oneuldo oneuldo idaero neon nunbusheo  
_[Arthur] _iksukan deut nasseon gil hwieo beorilkke_

[Steve] _neowa na-e pyeonghaengseon  
neomeo neomeo I don't mind  
_[Augustus]keun padoe millyeo  
i hanghae-e kkeute naega

[All] _hwimorachineun sungan_  
 _nae sesang-e meomchweoseon_  
 _neon na-e Only one_  
 _neoreul balgyeonhan sungan_  
 _deo challanhi binnaneun_  
 _I'll be the lucky one_  
 _neowa na (Livin' it up)]_

 _igose (Just livin' it up)_  
 _Keep on coming_  
 _Wow wow wow wow_  
 _gateun shigan soge_  
 _Oh hana dwen geu sungan_  
 _We'll be the lucky ones_

[Alberto] _Girl (_ [Clark] _Oh girl)  
bimilseureopkke sumgyeo dun neo-e gobaek  
(_[Clark] _Just tell me right now)_ [Matthew] _dagagalkke  
han georeum han georeum ne gyeote Baby  
oneuldo oneuldo jeolttaero Never go back  
_[Jonathan] _ojik naman aneun Rule bakkweo beorilkke_

[Arthur] _neowa na-e pyeonghaengseon  
neomeo neomeo I don't mind_  
[Bruce] _keun padoe millyeo_  
 _i hanghae-e kkeute naega_

[All] _hwimorachineun sungan_  
 _nae sesang-e meomchweoseon_  
 _neon na-e Only one_  
 _neoreul balgyeonhan sungan_  
 _deo challanhi binnaneun_  
 _I'll be the lucky one_  
 _neowa na (Livin' it up)_  
 _igose (Just livin' it up)_  
 _Keep on coming_  
 _Wow wow wow wow_  
 _gateun shigan soge_  
 _Oh hana dwen geu sungan_  
 _We'll be the lucky ones_

[Barry] _sumaneun saram sok na-e Lover  
uni joke chajeun ne ip Clover  
ol kkeot gata naegero neoran haeng-undo  
meotjiji nuga mweora haedo  
_[Maseo] _neol ara galsurok Yeah, let's go_  
 _gongjonhal ssu eomneun goseun eopseo_  
 _neon na-e Only one_  
 _nan neo-e Lucky one_  
 _Cause I, I, I_

[All] _hwimorachineun sungan_  
 _nae sesang-e meomchweoseon_  
 _neon na-e Only one_  
 _neoreul balgyeonhan sungan_  
 _deo challanhi binnaneun_  
 _I'll be the lucky one_  
 _neowa na (Livin' it up)_  
 _igose (Just livin' it up)_  
 _Keep on coming_  
 _Wow wow wow wow_  
 _gateun shigan soge_  
 _Oh hana dwen geu sungan_  
 _We'll be the lucky ones_

 _I am the lucky one_

 _I am the lucky one_

 **Poor Babs and Denise. I am sure Oliver and co would be bitter when the others are like this without them.**


	7. Grey and Dark Morality

**Man Dick would be very evil here. This would pit the two rivals against each other and really prove that really they are not so different from each other. Also Dick's evil laugh resembles his Young Justice laugh albiet much more psychotic and demented. This is the start of trouble for the main cast. Song used: Get back up by T.I and Chris Brown.**

After months of delays, the Robins and Titans finally release their respective albums. As expected, it topped the charts and broke a lot of sales records. Their rivals were not doing too badly either as they got a lot of airplay and topped the charts for a while before being bumped off the top spot or also broke records but not to the extent as the Robins or Birds of Prey did.

Of course that would naturally bug Roy and Chelsea as they are both very greedy. "Why are they always beating us?!" Chelsea yelled. Garfield growls. "This is so annoying. I mean, those songs of theirs are so stupid." He yells, hiding the fact that he secretly likes their music.

"What magic do they use?" Amon asked, earning a huge whack on the head from Victor. "Ow! That hurt you know?!" he whined. Victor silences him with a death glare. "Can't we just steal one of their demos and claim them as ours?" Alexa, one of the Barbies suggested.

Chelsea smirked. "I do not see why not. I mean, we can steal it and then tweak it around until it is near perfection. I mean think about it guys, we could get some hits by stealing from them." She said. The others all nodded in agreement, evil smirks in place."Let's go sneak into the home of their producer and steal stuff from there." Said Roy.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain teenager was spying on them via secret cameras he had installed in Roy's bedroom where he keeps tabs on this lot hence the reason why he keeps outsmarting them at every turn. Dick smirks evilly. "Oh they think they are so smart eh?" He then picks up a phone and dials a number. "Hello?" Dick then changes his voice to a high-pitched somewhat girly one. "Good day officer. I would like to report a couple of naughty rascals to ya." He says in that fake voice. The officer then replies. "Really? What exactly is their offence miss?" Dick then explains everything in great detail.

"Ah. I see, we shall look into it and arrest those miscreants." He said. As soon as he hangs up, Dick lets out his now famous evil laugh. The others simply look on in shock. "Did you just do what I think you did?" Jason asked.

Dick smirks and gets up from his seat. "Yes Jay. I did. I did all of this for one reason and one reason alone; to punish that bastard." He replies. Jason glares at him. "But still you are going way too far." Dick chuckles. "You clearly do not get it Jay. I mean, let me break it down for y'all. We are just as greedy and ambitious as those bitches and all the random bitches out there who are trying to climb to the top. Everyone wants to get to the top right? Everyone wants to be successful. We all want the fame and acclaim, the popularity. All the good stuff that comes with the fame. Or am I right?" he says, glaring at each and every single one of them.

"He is right you know? I mean, Roy has had this coming. Sure it may make us appear unsympathetic to some people but when they hear the horrific shit that that bastard pulls on us and others, they would think otherwise." says Conner. Kori nods. "True. In this industry, unfortunately you sometimes gotta play dirty because the next big thing can show up at some point and chances are that next big thing might have cheated their way to the top. I know because that is how Roy and Chelsea got there." says Kori.

The others exchange glances knowing that they were unfortunately right about that one. "We all became a team based on how close we are right and also because we all share the same goals? Now, imagine if I did not manipulate shit from behind the scenes and made life a living hell for Roy and his goons the same way he manipulated things to his advantage back then to be successful. Surely we would not be at the top now. Rather, we would be at the very bottom, starving struggling to get by. Sure the fame of our parents is sufficient to make up for that but such fame may not last long. Why? Because there is always a skeleton in their closet threatening to destroy them. Case in point: Damian's biological mother Talia who keeps trying to get between Bruce and Selina and nearly succeeded in ruining their careers. Had I not been evil back then, I would have lost the only family I ever had. " Damian looks away uncomfortably. He knew that Dick would bring that up at some point but he is right. Dick had to be really evil to defeat that bitch back then and make sure she did not terrorise them ever again.

Everyone falls silent. "That is why I must always think ahead and be as unpredictable as possible. Why is it easy with Roy? Because we both have a long history, former frenemies now sworn enemies just like our fathers." The other Waynes stare at Dick at this. "You are no Bruce." Says Terry. Dick smiles softly. "Wrong Terry. I am like Bruce without even trying. Heck Bruce fears me for that reason. I am way scarier and batshit than he was when he was much younger. I am way more ambitious and greedier than he ever was the same way Roy is no different from Oliver which is why Oliver obviously adopted him. The difference? Oliver maltreats Roy and abuses him. Bruce meanwhile treats me like a human being, something no one else other than you guys had treated me as before which is why I love the old man. That is why Roy is the way he is. Sure, I sympathize with him but the cheap gimmicks he uses to sabotage me to the point of killing me a couple of times has made me just abandon him to his fate. Heck, I want him to suffer until he comes back begging. Of course, I will just ignore him and throw him out. Afterall, he did that to me years ago and it is only fair that I pay him back the same way so that he understands that what goes around comes around." The others gape in shock at everything Dick said. "Man you are so evil." Says Conner. Dick smirks. "I know and I have accepted it. If that is the only way I can get shit done around here then so be it. I mean, music is politics. I gotta bend the rules to my will for everyone's benefit and I am doing just that so that it won't look like I am a selfish person, even though I am very selfish and greedy and sometimes can't help it. I know I am not perfect. I am flawed but try to hide it for good reasons." Says Dick as he sits down on the armchair.

"Though it would be unfair to blame me when you all have dirty skeletons in your closets and are just as bad as I am in that department. Admit it guys, you have all done some really bad stuff and still do. We are humans, we are sinners. There is nothing we can really do to change that." The others stare uncomfortably at him. Nothing annoys them more than the fact that he is always right and always manipulates them with the truth.

A couple minutes later, Roy and co arrive at said producer's home. The producer in question was none other than Slade Wilson who produced hits for the parents of the Robins and Birds of Prey and also the rest of the Arkham family as well plus a couple of other artistes. Just when Roy was about to enter the building, a searchlight spots him. "PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" a policeman shouts. They all use that opportunity to try and escape the police but they were too late, the police catch them, handcuff them and place them into vans, taking them to the police station.

Unlike previous cases, Oliver decides not to bail his son this time around. "Ollie you can't be serious." Says Dinah. Oliver whips around. "OH I AM GODDAMN SERIOUS! HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO I HAVE TO SUFFER EMBARRASSMENT FROM THAT BRAT?!" he yells. Dinah sighed. "You are being way too hard on him." She replied. "AND YOU ARE SPOILING HIM!" Oliver retorts. With that, he marches off. As much as he hates the brat, he has no choice but to save his sorry ass.

Dinah shakes her head. Oliver had always been such a stubborn man who thinks he is always right whereas he isn't. She might as well blame herself for not acting quicker. If she had taken Roy and the others away, they may have turned out better. But then, she is just as much as a victim as Roy haven endured shit from this man. Still, it does not excuse Roy much since Roy had always been an asshole since day one and all of this is in some ways punishment for his past sins.

Roy finally gets out of jail thanks to Dinah. "Thanks mum." he said. Dinah sighed. "You do need help son because the way you are going, you are heading to hell." she said. He rolls his eyes. "I know it is that Grayson that did this. I mean, who else has a serious vendetta against me?" Dinah glares at him. "Should I tell you the truth Roy?" He gapes at her. "What truth?" She sighed. "You brought this upon yourself. Sure, you are a troubled kid but even then, that does not excuse you hurting other kids or even trying to kill them. Look at Barbara now. She is doing way better now compared to when she was with you." Roy fumes. "Never ever mention that harlot in my presence!" Before he knew what was happening, Dinah raises her hand and slaps him across the face. The others gasped. Dinah is usually soft around them but seeing her do that proves that she has had about enough of his just stares at her completely stunned. "I am your mother Roy. Remember that." With that, she heads towards the car. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Dinah shouts. The kids scampered towards the car.

Suddenly, a bombshell drops, this time around from Dick's end. A couple of nude photos which Dick had taken in private get leaked out to the press. To add more salt to injury, Conner got arrested for alledgely possessing cocaine in his car whereas he never does drugs. Conner does not realize that Roy is the one behind that plot. Also, the Anders plus Kelly got involved in a car accident that gave them severe injuries. Naturally, it causes a media uproar and soon Dick gets a tirade of hate with people talking about how much of a terrible role model he is, going as far as to question the talent he and his family have, mirroring the scandal Bruce Wayne himself got into years ago.

Aside from that, all the endorsement deals the Robins and Birds of Prey got were cancelled and handed over to Roy Harper and his crew who were back on top again. Also none of their recent singles were doing well on the charts anymore plus Wayne Enterprises was in severe financial crisis meaning that the Waynes could get bankrupt at any moment. Like Roy would say in this situation, how the mighty fall."I cannot judge you Dick. It would be unfair. Why? Because I too got involved in a similar mess. I never would have thought that my own son would get into trouble like this." Bruce says with a grim expression in place.

Dick does not say anything but rather remains silent. If anything, what can he say? Sure he never thought about the photos getting leaked but even then, he was silly enough to have done them in the first place. "I have already accepted my fate." he mutters. Thomas waddles and sees his father looking sad. "Why is daddy sad?" Thomas asked. Hearing his son's voice, he panics. _He would not understand the situation I am in._

"I...I am got into trouble recently and want to get out. No worries Tommy. Your daddy would get better. Promise." he replies. Thomas nods and hugs Dick. The storm was yet from over for Dick as on the Insider, the truth about Thomas was revealed earning Dick more hate. "Who are they to judge?!" says Denise as she breaks down in tears. Damian hugs her. "My God what is happening?!" says Tim. "Roy is definitely behind all this." says Helena. Denise nods still sobbing. "Stop crying Denise. Someway somehow, we will get back on track." says Jason.

Barbara looks on in pity and shock. "I cannot believe that someone would be that evil." she says. It was then that Dick walks into the room. "Seriously, I wanna die now." says Dick. "I wish I can but the tears refuse to come out."

Meanwhile, Conner gets released from jail. "If there is one thing I know about you son, I know you can never use drugs. If you ever used em, I would know." says Clark. "This is all a dirty set up." says Conner. "But by who?" Lara asked. "There is only one person and I am sure he is laughing at our misfortune."

Roy laughs evilly as he celebrates the defeat of his rivals. "Finally I have squashed them like insects." says Roy as he sips out of his whiskey. The Barbies and Outlaws play by the pool. "That stuff about the baby really helped." This is of course quite hypocritical of Roy considering he has slept with all the Barbies, impregnated one who was later forced to abort the pregnancy whilst he killed another one recently. "Everything is going according to plan. Now to conquer the world without opposition."

That same night, Alfred walks up to check on Dick, Denise and Thomas. "I got this in the mail today. Actually from your fans." says Alfred. He hands them both envelopes which they tear open and pull out the paper. On both papers were special poems written to both of them, Thomas and the rest of the family basically thinking about the more positive side of things.

Dick breaks down in tears. "O-our fans are so amazing." he says. Damian runs in with his laptop. "Hey guys look!" He shows them tweets from the fans, all of whom were being supportive of them and also condemning the media and haters for bashing Dick and Denise. "You know this gives me life." says Denise, grinning. Bruce leans by the doorway. "No matter what happens, there would always be people that would love and accept you regardless of your faults." he says. Dick nods. "I think I now have the strength to do what I do best." he replies.

Just hen his phone rings, seeing that it was Conner calling him, he picks up the phone. "Hey Con." Conner gets straight to the point. "Heard about the Insider mess." Dick sighed. "Yeah. Are you out of jail?" "Yeah. Someone found evidence to prove my innocence. They are gonna find the bastard that put the cocaine in my car." Dick sighed. "Thank God." Tears begin to flow out of his eyes. "B-Because I...I just can't bear being away from you or the others."

Conner sighed. "Yeah heard about the Anders and Kels." Dick huffs. "Now what do we do?" "We just need to work hard is all. It is the least we can do." The two end their conversation. "Was that Conner?" Dick nods. "Someone tried to implicate him. They are gonna go find the culprit." "Dick, you need to see this." says Tim. Dick runs into the room and stands behind him. "Oh my God!" The video is a special song that Billy Baston, the kid that Dick met in the school hallway did with Booster Gold, a well known rapper who so happens to be a Dick Grayson fan as well.

 _[Booster Gold:]_  
 _I'm only human dawg_  
 _I'm only human dawg_  
 _I'm only human dawg_

 _[Billy:]_  
 _Can you hear me_  
 _It's an SOS to let me be me_

 _[Booster Gold:]_  
 _Ay, ay, ay listen to me_  
 _And when they push you down,_  
 _You got to get back up_  
 _And when they push you down,_  
 _You got to get back up_

Dick is overwhelmed and literally breaks down in tears again. "Aww, don't cry." says Damian as he hugs his brother. "I..It's just that, it is so overwhelming. " says Dick. Jason chuckles and ruffles his brother's hair.

 _[Booster Gold:]_  
 _Brush the dirt off your jersey then go for the cup_  
 _Or the trophy or the ring, champion no matter what_  
 _Cause when you got the belt and the ring_  
 _People with ya popping bottles, taking pictures look around_  
 _As soon as you fall down all the haters pass a judgement_  
 _Surprise, I'm here to show that I'ma rise above this_

 _Ay, what it is World_  
 _Yeah it's me again, back before you, at your mercy_  
 _Don't bend your knee again, no running from the truth_  
 _As much as we pretend, that it ain't what it is, then it hits CNN_  
 _Apologies to my fans and my closest friends, (I'm sorry)_  
 _For letting you down, I wont take you down this road again_

The Anders and Kelly hear the song from the radio and smile brightly. Contrary to media reports, their injuries were actually minor. The only reason why they said it was major was because of their driver and not the girls themselves. "Talk about a good way to get your groove back." says Kelly.  
 _Most of you now saying whatever, here we go again_  
 _Blogs, radio, and television all going in_  
 _I laugh to keep from crying through all of the embarrassment_  
 _I gotta say you fucking haters is hilarious_  
 _How dare you sit right there and act as if you holier than thou_  
 _Point your finger now with me looking down_  
 _Same clown that was twitpic'ing at my wedding_  
 _On the same twitter page disrespecting_  
 _Wait a second (hold up)_  
 _Never mind my imperfections this is fact, remember that_  
 _No mistakes too great to recover and bounce back_

Conner hums and sings along to the song. "Such an uplifting song." says Clark. "Bruce better sign them." says Lois. Once the song is released, Madox releases a supportive tweet: **Dick_Robin_Wayne, thank you for that conversation we had. I really needed that. Made me really appreciate life and people the more. I got your back. Know that.** Dick smiles upon seeing this.

 _[Billy:]_  
 _And when they push you down, you got to get back up_  
 _And when they push you down, you got to get back up_

 _[Booster Gold:]_  
 _Brush the dirt off your jersey then go for the cup_  
 _Or the trophy or the ring, champion no matter what_  
 _Cause when you got the belt and the ring_  
 _People with ya popping bottles, taking pictures look around_  
 _As soon as you fall down all the haters pass a judgement_  
 _Surprise, I'm here to show that I'ma rise above this_

 _[Booster Gold:]_  
 _I admit, yeah, I done some dumb shit,_  
 _Disappointed everybody I know_  
 _Try not to hold that against me though_  
 _My road to redemption has no GPS_  
 _So guess the time must be invested for this to be manifested_  
 _Yes it's hard living life in the spotlight_  
 _Trying to dodge the haters same time as the cop light_  
 _The bible say "let he without sin cast the stone first" (stone first)_  
 _The sinner or the one who judged him, who was wrong first?_  
 _Yeah he go to work, never done no drugs or to be fair_  
 _He just drink his liquor, touch his kids, beat his wife instead_  
 _Difference is, my shortcomings hit the media_  
 _Thanks to TMZ, the AJC and Wikipedia_  
 _See the stairway to heaven while stepping down Jacob's ladder_  
 _My good outweigh the bad, God, ain't that what really matters, nope_  
 _A matter of fact I'm wrong but after that the good I've done in your hood_  
 _Should it overshadow that?_  
 _Got the World laughing at me for the moment_  
 _But it gonna be your turn 'fore it's over with_  
 _Even if you so legit that you get a house with a dog and a picket fence_  
 _The people with you then but when they turn on you remember this_

 _And when they push you down, you got to get back up (I'm only human dawg)_  
 _And when they push you down, you got to get back up (I'm just a human dawg)_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Brush the dirt off your jersey then go for the cup_  
 _Or the trophy or the ring, champion no matter what_  
 _Cause when you got the belt and the ring_  
 _People with ya popping bottles, taking pictures look around_  
 _As soon as you fall down all the haters pass a judgement_  
 _Surprise, I'm here to show that I'ma rise above this_

 _[Booster:]_  
 _Hello, out there_  
 _Can you hear me_  
 _Can you hear me_  
 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_  
 _Can you (hear you)_  
 _Hello, out there,_  
 _Can you hear me_  
 _You gotta get you_  
 _You gotta gotta believe in me_  
 _Hey_

 _[Booster Gold.:]_  
 _I accept full responsibility for the all the wrong I've done_  
 _If y'all thought I were perfect_  
 _I apologise for being human man_  
 _But never again partner_  
 _You can put my life on that_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _And when they push you down, you got to get back up (I'm only human dawg)_  
 _And when they push you down, you got to get back up (I'm just a human dawg)_  
 _Brush the dirt off your jersey then go for the cup_  
 _Or the trophy or the ring, champion no matter what_  
 _Cause when you got the belt and the ring_  
 _People with ya popping bottles, taking pictures look around_  
 _As soon as you fall down all the haters pass a judgement_  
 _Surprise, I'm here to show that I'ma rise above this_

 _Hello, out there (and you can love me, or you can leave me)_  
 _Can you here me? (before you judge me, just let me be me)_  
 _Its an SOS (and you can love me or either leave me)_  
 _To let me be me (before you judge me, see life ain't easy)_

Billy is alone in the studio with Booster when Dick calls him. "OMG! He is calling me!" Booster fangirl screams at this. "Yo! Put it on speaker!" Billy answers the call and puts it on speaker. "Wassup Dick?!" says Billy. Dick chuckles. "Hey there." Booster then says, "Uhm...hey man. Look I am such a big fan of yours and I did that joint right there just to prove a point to the haters for your sake." Dick smiles. "I really do not know what to say. Thanks man. It really has helped me a lot. Just moments like this makes me appreciate the little things in life more and also the fans.""Hey don't thank us man." says Booster. The very next day, it was announced that Bruce Wayne had signed both Booster Gold and Billy Baston to his label.


	8. The interview

**Dick gives a tell all interview where he bares all.**

Pamela stands inside the living room of Wayne Manor. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am your host Pamela Isley. Now I am sure you are all wondering why it is that I am standing in this gorgeous room. Well, today is a historic moment as I get to interview a very special person. This young man first came to our attention when he was just nine years old at Star Search where he sang a beautiful rendition of Puppy Love which so happens to be his father's first solo hit. It was not until he turned 14 that he became a major superstar in his own right when he and his younger brothers joined forces to form a band called the Robins. But his life has never been rosy as he experienced quite a lot whilst growing up. Now he is going to reveal all in this rare interview. Ladies and gentlemen, Dick Wayne."

Dick walks into the living room wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans and walks over to Pamela whom he shakes hands with and exchanges pleasantries with. "It really is such an honour to interview you Dick as I will confess, I am a huge fan of you boys." Dick smiles softly. "Thank you." Pamela then sits up a bit. "Now, we have all heard this before when you and the Titans did your webcast but still, can you elaborate further about your childhood?"

Dick sighs. "My childhood for the most part back then was chaotic and rough. My real parents were circus performers but at the same time, they were drug addicts and alcoholics. They would like beat me up every single day with all manner of things. The other kids that grew up in the circus were so mean and would bully and beat me up as well. I know people out there would be all like, 'Oh he is just playing the victim' whereas I am not. I am stating the goddamn truth. It is not that obvious because I try to hide my feelings from others as I do not want sympathy."

Pamela nods, feeling pity for him. "You must have been really lonely in the circus." He nods. "That is why I ran away. I grew to hate that place and the people there. I spent years on the streets, hustling for food and money to fend for myself. One day, some kid stole money from me and then Jason comes in and takes the money back for me. That was how I met him and my other brothers. We got into trouble later and boom, we meet Bruce who then adopts all four of us. That is why I often feel useless. They are the ones doing the protecting and yet I their big brother am just a wimp."

People that watched actually felt pity, some of them regretting the bad stuff they said about him. Others were indifferent and still bashed him anyways. "Have your biological parents ever contacted you?" Dick shakes his head. "No." Pamela was stunned by this. "No phone call? No letter?" He nods. "Nothing." "Where does music fit into all this?" Pamela asked. Dick smiles softly."Despite the hell I was going through, at times I would sneak off to Uncle Haly's trailer, Shout out to Uncle Haly as he was like the only one that cared about me, and there I would listen to music and watch stuff on his TV and would feel at ease. Music was and still is my great escape from all the drama and chaos life throws at me. Whenever I sing or dance, I tend to feel better, almost as though I were in a completMy biggest musical influence ironically is my father Bruce Wayne. Yes I was such a big fan of his that I would try to imitate his dance moves. One time, they were recording a live performance that he did and I was like 'Hey stupid cameraman, show me his legs, I want to watch him move!' " He laughed.

Pamela chuckles softly. "Aww how sweet. And you still hold that strong admiration of him till date. What kind of father is he?" He grins. "He is a very understanding father. I mean, he has gone through what we have all gone through so he would advice us when things get tough."Pamela smirks. "And when you misbehave?" Dick smirked. "He would punish you accordingly though he is a lot more relaxed now but still has his overprotective tendencies." he says. Pamela nods. "I would not want to get on his bad side. Now onto your bond with your siblings, I have noticed how overprotective they are of you."

Dick chuckles. "Funny, I am their big brother and it is meant to be the other way round yet they try to protect me. I guess they see the pain that I hide from the world and as a result, it makes them want to protect me at every cost. I feel that I am yet to return that favor to them." She smiles. "Are there times you regret ever being a celebrity?"

He nods. "Yes and I am sure a lot of celebrities have that moment especially when their privacy gets compromised. Also the fact that I get judged and whatnot. Sometimes what you see on TV may not even be the real deal or in some cases, it is just half the story." he replies. "Now onto a really touchy subject, the nude photos.' Dick sighs. He knew she would ask him that eventually. "How do you feel about being put out there in such a state?" Dick purses his lips. "It is an invasion of my privacy. Yeah I get that some people are conservative and all that. But then, it was a private show and then someone hacks my phone which was where they were stored in the first place and thinks"

"Now this is a really big question. How did the Roy Harper feud start?"

Dick smirks smugly. "It has its roots in our dads as they have been at each's others throats for years. Our case is similar if not was acting rude to a girl in the cafeteria way back in seventh grade simply because she took the last bag of potato chips that he wanted so I called him out for his behaviour. Since then, we have not been seeing eye to eye as Roy is freaking desperate to destroy me. Funny, we used to be friends just like our dads too. Well, Roy if you hearing this, I am still fucking here! So really, try all the fuck you want, I shall get back on my feet and beat you back to hell! "

Pamela grins. "Now we have nailed down that part. Where does Denise fit into this?" Dick smirks more broadly now. "Good thing you asked that. You see, Roy has a crush on Denise but Denise being the smart girl that she is ignores him and always puts him in his place." Pamela leans back a bit. "Heard about that acid stuff and the sex tape he did. How awful."

"See and yet he goes about degrading my name. This also beings me to this. Yes bitches, I am sounding off now because I have kept quiet about shit for too long. People think they have the audacity to question me on my sexuality and the fact that I am a father when Roy has been doing that shit for years. No one knows of course because every bitch he has fucked minus Barbara because she smarter than them, has aborted the pregnancy they had for him and yet that nigga feels that he has the fucking right to talk about my personal life and expose it on social media?! Well fuck him because I owe no one nothing. I am human like the rest of y'all. I am not saying that I am perfect or anything but still, people should know their boundaries. A lot of these fools that bash me are hypocrites as they all have some skeleton in their closets that I are yet to reveal. I know damn well Harper put that cocaine in Con's car because he is the only bitch I know that carries that shit around and even hands it to innocent unsuspecting girls. That's why the Barbies are all retards. I know because Barbara herself fessed up to this! "

A war ensues on social media between Roy Harper fans and Dick Grayson fans with fans of Madox Luthor supporting Dick Wayne this time around as Madox had posted a supportive tweet for Dick that went: **Yo!** **Dick_Robin_Wayne, you are a lot more stronger than you appear to be. Don't give up. I know you can get** Soon the rest of the Luthor Family join in, sending supportive tweets and shout outs to the Arkham family who thanked them for their support. "Another person that has been beefing you is a boy named Madox Luthor son of Lex Luthor. His new song was allegedly about went back and forth trading insults"

Dick chuckled. "We are cool now. We had a bit of a spat but he was matured enough to actually apologize. You know, this industry can get competitive at times but at the end of the day, everyone just do your thing. You know, this reminds me of my inferiority complex."

She gasped. Nothing is shocking than Dick actually fessing up to this. "Inferiority complex?" He nods. "Despite our success and whatnot, I still overwork myself to death as I feel that I am not good enough. I feel that I do not deserve any of the success I have gained." Dick stops himself and sniffs. "God I hate myself for being so fucking emotional and sensitive. That is what happens when your real parents keep telling you that you are not good enough and that you can never succeed despite all the hard work you put into everything. I remember back then in the circus, I hurt my foot whilst trying to do a complex aerial stunt. My mum Maria Grayson yelled and insulted me and made me practice over and over again despite my injury." People were shocked by this. _Which parents do that to their kids?_ was what people were saying.

"Anyway away from all that, let us talk about your son." says Pamela. Dick smiles softly. People were like Aww at how he lightened up at the mention of his son. "Ah Thomas. Yeah, Denise named him after my grandpa. Anytime I feel down nowadays, the kid always makes me happy with his cute antics. He can be quite a terror because he is just as mischievous as I am." Pamela smiles softly. "Has he started showing signs of musical talent?" Dick grins. "Yup he can sing well for a 5 year old. You know, Denise told me that she showed him music videos of me and my brothers and when he first arrived home, he instantly knew it was me plus he did a cute imitation of some of my moves once." he says with a chuckle. Pamela laughed whilst people found it amusing.

"If he says he wants to be an artiste like you, would you let him?" Dick sighed. "Part of me would want to lock him up because I do not want him to go through what I go through but at the same time, I will be supporting him as it will be his choice and not mine." It was then that the kid runs into the room with his mother Denise chasing after him. "Tommy." says Denise as she laughs. The kid runs to his daddy who laughs and picks him up. "Hi kiddo." Tommy looks around. "Daddy, why are those cameras there?"

People laughed, finding that moment to be cute and hilarious. "Aww, he is so cute and looks just like you." says Pamela with a soft smile. The crew gets a chair for Denise who sits down beside her man. "This kid is extremely hyperactive and energetic like his daddy." says Denise as she gently pokes Thomas' cheek. Dick smiles. "I can see that. I wonder how you would both cope when he reaches his teens."

Dick sighs. "I will surely panic especially when girls start throwing themselves at him." Everyone laughed as it reminded them of Bruce who is extremely protective of his sins, particularly Dick since he is the face of the group. "He is sounding like Bruce now because Bruce was really protective of Dick when he was little." says Denise. Dick shrugged. "Like father like son."

After the interview, Damian checks social media. "Looks like we are gaining more fans thanks to that stunt." he says. "Perfecto." says Jason. "The best part was Tommy." says Tim. Thomas claps his hands happily. Terry had come home from his jail stunt as Bruce bailed him out. "I..I still feel bad for what I did." Terry mutters. "Aww." says Dick as he pulls him into a hug. Terry then breaks down in tears.

"Like I said in the interview, no one is perfect. We will all make mistakes. All that matters now is that we stand by each other and support each other." he says. The other Robins give Terry a group hug. "I...I love you guys." Terry mutters. "We love you too kiddo." says Jason as he ruffles his little brother's hair. Thomas stands by the hallway and looks at his uncle. "Uncle Terry please don't cry. I do not like it when anybody cries." Terry smiles softly and bends down. "Come to uncle." he says. The kid runs to him and gives him a big hug. Bruce walks in. "I am really proud of all of you regardless of your faults. I feel at times that I am not in the right to judge any of you since I made most of the mistakes that you made. The least I can do for all of you is to catch you when you fall and help you back up till you can walk again because I want you all to follow your hearts and be yourselves regardless of the opinions of others." The kids all hugged Bruce who hugs them back. Selina, Denise, Alfred and Thomas join in the group.

Weeks later, the boys announced a pet project of theirs called **#ProjectR** which got people buzzing. "What is the S?" was what people were asking. Madox looks at the teaser photo that was uploaded online. "Probably Robin because that is their group name." he says. "Whatever it is, it is bound to be grand especially if Dick is involved." His father Lex nods. "True though I think it is a subunit of something because they rarely do that."

Roy who is in his room with Chelsea smirks. "Oh please, like that stupid project can save their sorry asses?" he said. Chelsea merely giggles and files her nails. "I wonder what that project is. Surely not a music release or something because last I checked, their music ain't bringing in any big bucks. All the money Wayne Enterprises makes comes from other sources these days." she sneered.


	9. Project R1- Tim

**First up for Project R is Tim. Song used is Ordinary People by John Legend.**

A picture of Tim surfaces online showing him seated on a chair alone, head bent down as though sad. Underneath the picture was the caption: **Project R1: Tim Wayne.** "Are they releasing another album together?" was what people were asking. ROy snorts. "Hmpph, he is no threat." Meanwhile, new label on the block Empire Records owned by Brooks Mallory who recently rose in popularity thanks to the first band they launched Secret Six, look on in anticipation.

"Looking forward to this because I do admire Bruce Wayneand those kids of his." says Brooks. His sons Andy and William exchange grins. "It is all about healthy competition. As much as I want to go up against the Arkham kids, I would rather not. I mean, they are legends. The Luthor kids, it may be easy to knock them off the top spot though and maybe Queen Entertainment." says William.

As the days go by, more teaser pictures of Tim are revealed making things clearer. "Ah! So it is a solo!" says Madox. Lex grins. "I feel that Tim is underrated so this would be a chance for him to show off his talent though I think this solo project is going to be at random as opposed to according to their age." Weeks later, Arkham Entertainment released a video for Tim's solo debut.

In the video, Tim sits in front of a piano and begins to play, re-echoing their younger years when Tim would play pianos whenever the band used instruments. He begins to sing the song. His sweet sonorous voice melted a lot of hearts meshing well with the song. Some people were shocked to hear Tim sing that well. "He sounds good." says one fan. "Totally the most underrated member of the group."

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Girl im in love with you_  
 _This ain't the honeymoon_  
 _Past the infatuation phase_  
 _Right in the thick of love_  
 _At times we get sick of love_  
 _It seems like we argue everyday_

The scene switches to a room that shows Tim arguing with his girlfriend played by Stephanie Brown who so happens to be his real life girlfriend. Stephanie stomps out of the room whilst Tim grabs a vase and throws it against the wall. He then sinks onto the floor and begins to burst into tears.

 _[Bridge]_

 _I know i misbehaved_  
 _And you made your mistakes_  
 _And we both still got room left to grow_  
 _And though love sometimes hurts_  
 _I still put you first_  
 _And we'll make this thing work_  
 _But I think we should take it slow_

 _[Chorus]_

 _We're just ordinary people_  
 _We don't know which way to go_  
 _Cuz we're ordinary people_  
 _Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)_  
 _This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)_  
 _This time we'll take it slow_

Stephanie who is in her home is also in tears. Tim tries calling Stephanie who chooses to ignore his calls.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _This ain't a movie no_  
 _No fairy tale conclusion ya'll_  
 _It gets more confusing everyday_  
 _Sometimes it's heaven sent_  
 _Then we head back to hell again_  
 _We kiss then we make up on the way_

 _[Bridge]_

 _I hang up you call_  
 _We rise and we fall_  
 _And we feel like just walking away_  
 _As our love advances_  
 _We take second chances_  
 _Though it's not a fantasy_  
 _I Still want you to stay_

Tim then heads to her house and knocks on the door. Stephanie gets up and opens the door. Upon seeing the door, she prepares to slam the door only for Tim to stop her and pull her into a hug. The two then begin to talk their problems out.

 _[Chorus]_

 _We're just ordinary people_  
 _We don't know which way to go_  
 _Cuz we're ordinary people_  
 _Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)_  
 _This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)_  
 _This time we'll take it slow_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _Take it slow_  
 _Maybe we'll live and learn_  
 _Maybe we'll crash and burn_  
 _Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,_  
 _maybe you'll return_  
 _Maybe another fight_  
 _Maybe we won't survive_  
 _But maybe we'll grow_  
 _We never know baby youuuu and I_

 _[Chorus]_

 _We're just ordinary people_  
 _We don't know which way to go_  
 _Cuz we're ordinary people_  
 _Maybe we should take it slow (Heyyy)_  
 _We're just ordinary people_  
 _We don't know which way to go_  
 _Cuz we're ordinary people_  
 _Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)_  
 _This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)_  
 _This time we'll take it slow_

At the end of the video, Stephanie and Tim walk along the hallway hand in hand. This song earns Tim his first hit as it topped the charts and did well sales-wise. "Way to go Timmy!" says Bruce as he pats his son on the shoulder. Tim smiles proudly. His brothers all hugged him. "YAY! TIMMY GOT NUMBER 1!" Helena squeals happily. "Am I dreaming or is it really happening?!" Tim exclaimed. "Congrats Timmy!"says Jason. Dick and Terry walk in with a cake. "This is for you Timmy." says Terry. Tim smiles happily. "Thanks guys."

Tim then has a solo interview with TV personality Rachel McAdams from MTV. "First of all, congratulations on your success." she says. Tim smiles softly. "Thank you." he replies. "Was there a lot of pressure on you? Especially you know, since you come from a very famous family." He nods. "Yes there was a great deal of pressure, especially in regards to my vocal abilities. Back then, I stood out the most due to my shyness. Even in interviews, such as this one, I rarely spoke that much. But overtime, I overcame that."

"Are you comfy now? Because I do not wanna scare you or anything." says Rachel, giggling a bit. Tim chuckles softly. "Quite the contrary actually."

"Now you wrote this song by yourself and I was so impressed at how heartfelt the song was." Tim smiles. "Thanks. I wrote this song after a bad break up years ago. Basically, I caused the break up so this is my way of saying sorry to the girl in question." he replies. Rachel smiles softly. "Aww. I am sure that whoever that girl is, she would forgive you." Said girl who so happens to be Kelsey of the Barbies who is watching the interview smirks secretly.

"Do you see yourself as a romantic?' she asked. "Not like Dick or Damian." Both brothers burst out laughing at that. "I find that hard to believe." says Rachel as she chuckles softly. Tim laughs. "It is true though I am trying to improve on that." Rachel grins. "Speaking of your family, what was their reaction to this song when they first heard it?"Tim blushes. "They teased me mercilessly."

The entire Wayne family falls over laughing. "HAHAHA!" Jason howls. "Poor Timmy." says Selina as she chuckles. "Out of love?" Rachel asked. Tim who was now too embarrassed to speak, nods.


End file.
